Megaman Ultimate Legends X
by Rebecca Dragon Slayer
Summary: Pocos dias despues de la batalla en la luna , una amenaza antigua regresa junto con enemigos nuevos y no tan nuevos , ¿Axl es malo? ¿!La musica es una amenaza¡? Crossover entre las sagas X y Clasica con algunos sucesos inventados y reales de la saga Exe
1. Chapter 1

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer mi fic ouo , solo dejare algo en claro estoy basandme en un video de megaman x9 que vi en youtube y le agrego mis propias ideas. Advertencias : Posible pareja crack, Posible triangulo amoroso,mucha musica que tampoco me pertenece y que le hice adaptacion , pero no se preocupen n.n el contenido es apto para todo publico . Disclaimer : Ningun personaje me pertenece , todos son propiedad de Capcom (a menos que añada un Oc).

Ultimate Legends Comienza! : Ultimate Legends X.

-Punto de vista de X-

¿Que le habra pasado a Axl? , Despues de la batalla en la luna ya no es el mismo , calmado , serio ¿Se habra vuelto Maverick? Bueno esta bien , estoy exagerando un poco, probablemente este solo algo mal... Bueno no importa.

-Narrador-

Ese mismo dia a nuestros tres hunters favoritos se les asigno una mision que traeria grandes revelaciones...

—!X , Zero , Axl¡ !Necesitamos que vayan de inmediato a el area 235¡ !Un objeto no identificado se aproxima a la tierra¡ — Dijo Alia atravez del comunicador.

—Esta bien , !Chicos vamos¡—Dijo X mientras eran transportados.

Al llegar ahi , se dieron cuenta de que era un poco tarde , a pesar de que no fue una caida muy "peligrosa" habian cientos, no, miles de Maverics . Debiles , pero muchos.

—Oh bueno , y yo crei que seria aburrido—Se burlo Zero.

—No queda de otra...Hay que hacerlo—Dijo Axl sacando sus pistolas muy desanimado.

—"Que desanimado se ve..."—Penso X— De acuerdo , ¡Vamos!—Continuo el hunter azul.

Tardaron mucho tiempo en deshacerce de la mitad de sus rivales , pero seguian saliendo mas y mas .

—!Son demasiados¡—Grito muy cansado X.

—Esto no va bien... A este paso estaremos aqui para siempre—Dijo Zero , mientras Axl seguia disparando a los enemigos de forma monotona y sin una pizca de emocion como hace unas semanas...

En ese momento , cuando ya estaban al limite , vieron a la luz de la luna la sombra de alguien , la sombra de ... ¿Una chica? La cual se paro en la nave de donde salian los mavericks y con un microfono en su mano ¿!Comenzo a cantar¡?.

—La nieve pinta la montaña y no hay huellas que seguir... Mi soledad es un reino , y la reina vive en mi... Mis sentimientos rompen mi corazon , causan tempestad en mi interior... Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver , unidos siempre los debes mantener , tu corazon no sufrira... !Curado esta¡ . Unidos , tu y yo , mis sentimientos yo no puedo negar , te amo , te amo , y al fin libre seras. !Que mas da¡ !Ya no importara¡ Que problema tengas , por siempre a tu lado me quedare.—Termino la estrofa cantando, pero mientras que los hunters escuchaban una melodiosa e increible voz , los mavericks escuchaban una voz increiblemente rapida y aguda , algo asi como la musica "nigthcore" , sonido que les daño hasta quedar destruidos. El escuchar esa voz hizo que Axl reaccionara y le brillaran ligeramente los ojos a la vez que parecia aterrado ligeramente.

—...No... Tu debias...—Susurro Axl de forma inaudible para sus compañeros aun sorprendidos por esa voz tan increible.

—Ahora es el momento , !Rapido antes de que sea tarde¡—Les grito la chica desde arriba dejando a Axl aun mas asustado y a Zero y X totalmente confundidos , si bien ella habia acabado con todos lo mavericks ¿Que era lo que restaba hacer y para que seria tarde?.—Lo lamento...—Susurro la chica mientras desaparecia.

De pronto , en medio de la nada aparecio Dynamo .. Esperen un segundo ¿!Que el no estaba muerto¡?.

—Miren nada mas... Si son Zero y X...—Dijo Dynamo acercandose a ellos.—Los compadesco chicos , debe ser desesperante el no saber nada de su pasado ... Espera , Axl tu si conoces tu pasado—Continuo Dynamo y despues comenzo a reir.

—"Maldicion... Primero ella y ahora estos dos..."—Penso Axl muy nervioso.

—!Vamos Axl¡ !Es hora de que regreses a tu equipo¡—Dijo otra sombra detras de Dynamo.

—Supongo que si...—Dijo Axl mientras pensaba:—"Es ahora o nunca, si no lo hago no se lo que le podria pasar"—Termino de pensar para sonreir despues—!No puedo creer que se tragaran la historia de la Red Alert¡ !Debo ser un gran actor despues de todo¡—Dijo Axl llendo al lado de Dynamo y la sombra.

—¿!Dynamo¡? No se supone que estabas muerto—Grito Zero sacando nuevamente su espada.

—!Deja tu de que este vivo¡ ¿!Axl acaso ahora juegas para el otro equipo¡?—Exclamo X al ver a Axl en su contra.

—Bien , vale , tal vez la Red Alert si fue real , pero nunca estuve de lado suyo ni da la Red Alert , siempre estuve en contra suya—Confeso Axl sin una pizca de duda—"Dios esto es una tortura y muy aburrida"—Penso Axl.

—!Maldito¡ !No debiste abusar de tu suerte enano¡ !Podria matarte en este momento¡—Le grito Zero a Axl muy enojado.

—Sabia que podrias decir eso , y es pr esa razon que tengo una grabacion que los acabara en segundos.—Sonrio Axl mientras sacaba el objeto mas obsoleto de ese siglo y uno algo reciente de nuestra era : un MP3 y una bocina.—Con esto ya perdieron.—Continuo Axl.

—¿Tan rapido lo vas a usar? Axl me quitas la diversion—Dijo la sombra detras de Axl que salio a la luz.

—!Callate Shadowman¡ !Tu eres el que aburre a todos¡—Alego Axl , si , el muy descarado volvio a su personalidad comun.

—Uy , miren !El prototipo se cree muy malo¡ Mira como estoy temblando—Se burlo Shadowman (N/A: Apariencia de )

—"Para ser su aliado no se ve ni un poco satisfecho"—Penso X.

—!Como sea¡ !Axl¡ !Reproduce esa cosa de una vez¡—Grito Dynamo para clamar a los ineptos que tenia por aliados.—"Hubiera conseguido vacas en lugar de estos dos"—Penso Dynamo.

—Bueno , como digas.—Dijo Axl reproduciendo la ¿Musica?.

—"¿Es en serio? ¿Musica como arma?"—Pensaron Zero y X cuando notaron que era musica , recalquemos que no estaba conectada la bocina aun. Despues Axl conecto la bocina ... Y comenzo la tortura de Zero y X...

—!Detenganlo¡ !Eso duele¡—Grito Zero llevando sus manos a la cabeza intentando no escuchar nada al igual que X.

—"¿Nos esta pasando lo mismo que a los mavericks?"—Penso X al escuchar la musica y recordando lo que sucedio hace unos instantes.

La cancion que sonaba en ese momento , era : Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho , igual , muy rapida y aguda . Una verdadera tortura para sus sistemas . Pero ni a Dynamo ni a Shadowman ni a Axl le afectaba eso ...

—No aguantan nada...—Dijo Axl deteniendo el sonido.—Una grabacion no es tan poderosa como una cancion en vivo...—Continuo Axl a la vez que X y Zero calleron al suelo rendidos— Esto se acabo , me diverti con ustedes, pero tengo mis razones para esto.—Concluyo Axl pisando la mano de Zero.—Fue divertido , pero , hasta nunca .—Con esa frase los tres mavericks desaparecieron.

—Axl nos traiciono... !No debimos confiar en el desde el principio¡—Dijo Zero golpeando el piso con una mano.

—Dijo que tenia sus razones... Pero aun asi ¿Que era esa musica? ¿Y esa chica?—Pregunto confundio X.

—No lo se , pero esa chica le hizo a los mavericks lo mismo que esa grabacion a nosotros.—Recalco Zero.

—!X , Zero , Axl¡ Informe de estado.—Les dijo Alia en el comunicador. Despues ellos regresaron a la base hunter , posteriormente contaron lo que sucedio ahi incluyendo la aparicion de la chica extraña.

Mientras ellos discutian cosas aburridas-Digo importantes , en algun otro lugar de ese planeta...

—...—La sombra suspiro , una chica de aparentemente 15 años de cabello rubio atado en una sola coleta—¿Porque a donde sea que voy y quien sea que este causo problemas? Axl... Debes... Seguir con ellos , mi vida no importa , pero el futuro si...—Una lagrima callo por su mejilla — X...—Finalizo la rubia mientras abrazaba sus piernas dentro de una celda de frio metal.

OK! -¿Que haces? . -Aqui explotando mi creatividad (? ok no! . Esta historia es una creacion rara! , tan rara como que habran trios en las secuelas y enredos de tiempo (? aparte de tantantan~~~Crack Pairings! Bueno digan que tal les parecio. y ya :) bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA DE NUEVO :33 , regrese con el segundo cap ewe! gracias a Cesar66 por su review , me alegra que alguien le gustara esta historia :DD , bueno no tengo mucho que decir , la apariencia de Shadowman es la de ¿Y porque Exe? Por que si e.e . Disfruten esta loca historia con un trio! (Vean los personajes y sabran a quienes me refiero 7u7)

Disclaimer : Ningun personaje me pertenece.

Luego de que Axl traicionara a quienes confiaron ciegamente en el , se convirtio en uno de los villanos mas buscados del planeta por causar destrozos con simple musica. Aparte de eso , la misteriosa chica que les salvo de los mavericks hace un tiempo se consiguio la fama de Fukushu No Musume o Chica vengadora , ya que siempre se le veia atacando en los lugares donde los tres mavericks habian tomado vidas y ella devolvia el favor a sus subordinados. Era todo lo que sabian de aquella chica con capa roja y vestido rosa con negro , en ocaciones se intento hacer que se uniera a los Maverick Hunters , pero nunca conseguian que ella les hablara directamente.

Una mañana en el cuartel de los hunters discutiendo cosas aburrid- Digo importantes ...

—¿!Quieren que yo traiga Fukushu no Musume aqui¡?.—Grito X al escuchar la orden que Signas le dio.

—Por supuesto que si , X , esa chica puede ayudar a terminar con esta batalla.—Le contesto Signas

—!Pero ella..¡—Hablo X interrumpido por Signas.

—Sin peros , la traeras aqui y punto. Pueden irse.—Dijo Signas y despues todos salieron de la habitacion.

Afuera de la habitacion X estaba llorando cascadas al estilo anime un poco deprimido por su mision "Imposible"

—Es mi fin , hare mi testamento , voy a morir.—Se quejo X mientras caminaba con Zero.

—No puede ser tan malo X , sabes que puedes simplemente hablar con ella.—Lo intento animar Zero.

—No, es horrible , esa chica destroza mavericks como si fuera un juego de niños , y ahora imaginate lo que me haria a mi.—Dijo X muy aterrado por aquella chica que, el creia , es muy aterradora y esta sedienta de sangre... Espera un nanosegundo ¿!Los reploids sangran¡?.

Se pasaron unos dias sin saber nada de Fukushu no Musume , no habian ataques de nada , (RARO) , buscaron señales de la cantante misteriosa de forma fallida. Mucho tiempo sin ataques solo significaba que vendria algo grande... Y asi fue , Axl y Shadowman aparecieron en un museo que se decia tenia un cristal raro el cual te daba poder semi-infinito , el cual robaron con ayuda de sus grabaciones .

Unos dias mas tarde se reporto la aparicion de Fukushu no Musume en la escena del crimen , en ese instante Zero y X fueron para hablar con ella y cuando llegaron ...

—Una estrella que se quema mientras esta sola , cree estar sola , pero siempre estan ahi, !Empieza¡ La leccion sobre la lealtad.—Comenzo a cantar de forma normal la chica rubia sin percatarse de la precensia de los hunters.—Todos somos amigos, y tambien somos rivales, aun asi nunca nos hemos traicionado ni peleado entre nosotros, como una estrella gira, nuestras metas comienzan a cambiar,es nuestra oportunidad !Atrapa tu sueño¡. Creamos como actores que el mañana buscan, cantemos y bailemos por el bien de los sueños cada uno de nosotros encontrara su propio brillo , Confia en tus amigos y asi nunca fallaremos.—Finalizo la cancion la rubia y se dio cuenta de que la miraban.—¿No les dijeron sus creadores que no es cortez espiar Hunters?.—Dijo la chica volteandose a verlos y convirtiendo su brazo derecho en un buster rojo.—Cierto, ninguno de ustedes lo conocio por desgracia, pero es mi turno de darles una leccion de cortesia.—Finalizo para acercarse a atacar a ambos.

—Tranquila amiga !Solo queremos hablar¡.—Dijo X algo asustado

—Por lo que veo son dos, no hay necesidad de hablar conmigo, !Hablen entre ustedes¡.—Dijo Para despues sacar una espada similar a la de Zero y pelear con los dos a la vez.—Justo como dijo Axl , es muy divertido estar con ustedes sin importar la forma.—Dijo Sonriendo

—Axl es un traidor y un asesino ¿!Y tu eres su amiga¡?.—Grito Zero algo enojado recibiendo en respuesta un golpe muy fuerte de la chica.

—!No intenten hablar de el como si lo conocieran bien¡ !Yo se por lo que esta pasando¡ !Y es por eso que debo alejarme de ustedes¡.—Grito la rubia para empujarlos a ambos y despues escapar.

—Y se fue de nuevo... Si que es buena.—Dijo X sonrojandose ligeramente

—Oye oye , deja de babear por la mini vengadora.—Dijo Zero a X golpeandolo en la espalda suavemente.—Solo nos queda esperar que vuelva a aparecer para preguntarle que le pasa... De nuevo.—Continuo Zero para irse de vuelta a la base hunter con su amigo.

Pero mientras ellos volvian alli , en otro lugar ...

—"Rapido, si no llego antes de que vuelvan lo dañaran.."—Penso la rubia mientras corria dentro de un pasillo largo hasta llegar a una celda en la cual entro y suspiro aliviada.—"Al menos... Podras dormir tranquilo sin miedo a que te dañen... Axl..."—Penso para despues mirar por la ventana y comenzar a cantar mientras lloraba.—Dejanos oir tu voz, muestrame tu sonrisa y seras libre. La llave es cosa del pasado , y estoy atrapada en mi jaula sola. Es el fin de la historia...Cuando pregunto mis sueños,destinada por las cadenas que solo puedo ver mis ojos de vidrio anhelan dejar de esperar. Quiero salir de este mundo, sin embargo por miedo al final,continuo atrapada.—Mientras la chica cantaba llorando , no muy lejos de esa celda se encontraba una habitacion en la cual estaba Axl en una cama escuchandola cantar.

—...Perdoname...Roll...—Dijo Axl al escuchar la cancion de la chica que nombraba Roll.—...Es mi culpa que estes aqui...Lo siento...—Finalizo Axl para comenzar a llorar un poco.

De vuelta en la celda...

—"Espero que se acabe pronto..."—Penso Roll , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Dynamo y Shadowman.

—Muy bien señorita leyenda , es hora de que nos des tu voz.—Dijo Dynamo sacando un aparato similar a un microfono con audifonos y cintas para amarrar a Roll.—No te resistas, ya sabes-.—Dijo Dynamo interrumpido por Roll.

—!Lo se¡ ... Por favor , dime a quien vas a atacar...—Dijo Roll con sombra en sus ojos.

—Asi me gustas niña , si te portas bien quizas te de comida...Es igual que siempre, los hunters.—Al decir esto Dynamo le puso los audifonos a Roll y Shadowman le amarro las manos a una cama metalica al igual que sus piernas.

—!Canta¡.—Le ordeno Shadowman poniendo frente a ella el microfono.

—...—Roll mantuvo silencio un momento para despues comenzar a cantar Rolling Girl , extrañamente sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo normal y en sus ojos aparecio la silueta de una mariposa en 3D , a los lados de las alas de la mariposa habian dos lineas rosas (el color de la mariposa).

Axl escuchaba todo desde su "habita-celda" como el la llamaba y ¿Se sentia culpable?.

—"!Dejen de torturarla¡".—Penso Axl escuchando el canto , muy a pesar de que sea una voz increible , en el fondo del alma a Roll le dolia . Era una tortura el solo escuchar esa voz para quien supiera la verdad de ella , en este caso , solo Axl lo sabia.

De vuelta en el cuartel hunter...

X y Zero estaban pensando en que trataba de decir Roll y porque los evitaba.

—Quizas es un alienigena.—Dijo Zero , si , ya se empezaba a volver loco por no saber nada y por la destructiva voz de la semana pasada.

—O tal vez simplemente no le agradamos.—Propuso X.—Esto es inutil, la proxima vez hay que seguirla y nos evitariamos estar asi.—Dijo X porque ya se habia cansado de pensar en eso.

—Si, es una buena idea.—Dijo Zero.

Bueno , despues de unos dias, que digo dias , MESES. Aparecio Axl solo , no sabian para que , pero el llamo la atencion rompiendo varias cosas (que bestia).

Cuando llegaron Zero y X se sorprendieron de ver solo a Axl, el cual se acerco a ellos lentamente.

—No se preocupen . No les hare nada.—Dijo Axl levantando sus manos.

—¿!Que es lo que quieres aqui¡?.—Dijo Zero sacando su sable a la vez que X apuntaba a Axl con su buster.

—Oye tranquilo viejo, solo vengo a entregar un mensaje.—Dijo Axl sacando un disco de una bolsa (¿De donde saco esa bolsa?).

—¿Mensaje de quien?.—Dijo X recibiendo el disco.

—Digamos que... Es de un familiar tuyo , muy muy conocido actualmente. Es todo , adios.—Dijo Axl y despues desaparecio.

—Se escapo otra vez... ¿Y de quien es eso?.—Dijo Zero viendo el disco con X.

—¿De un familiar mio? ¿Tengo familia...?.—Dijo X algo confundido.

Despues regresaron a la base a informar lo sucedido , luego fueron con Alia a que revisara el disco, lo colocaron en una computadora la cual libero un holograma de Roll sin capa.

—!Fukushu no musume¡.—Dijo Zero al ver a la chica del holograma.

—Todo aquel que no sea ni X , ni Zero , favor de abandonar el lugar donde este video sea reproducido, es una situacion que solo incumbe a ellos.—Dijo Roll dentro del holograma.

—Alia... Dejanos solos , por favor...—Dijo X .

—Pero... Esta bien.—Dijo Alia para salir de la habitacion.

—Ahora bien , quizas en este momento ya estemos solos, este mensaje fue grabado el dia 18 de octubre del año 21XX, entregado por el prototipo de reploids de nueva generacion Axl el 12 de junio del año 21XX. —Dijo el holograma.—X, Zero, mi nombre es Roll , quizas me conozcan de otra forma...Pero una amenaza llegara pronto, deben recordar una cosa , sigan juntos , y no solo ustedes , tambien Axl... Creeran que el es su enemigo ahora, pero deben confiar entre ustedes, las dudas seran pronto aclaradas, por ahora todo lo que puedo decir de la amenza es que es un antiguo prototipo de virus llamado : Symphonia Pain, lo estan mejorando y la unica esperanza para toda forma viviente en el planeta son ustedes tres, espero salven al mundo. Por cierto... X , cuando me veas , te dire lo que quieras , ahora solo esperen el momento , cada ataque de ellos es un paso mas para Road To Symphonia, cada duda sera resuelta en poco tiempo. Los vere despues , este mensaje sera conservado hasta el año 23XX, por el bien del futuro les ruego lo conserven en un baul hasta entonces. Fin de la transmision.—Finalizo el holograma de Roll dejando mas confundidos que antes a Zero y X.

—¿Road to symphonia...?—Dijo X muy confundido.

—¿Symphonia Pain?—Dijo Zero igual de confundido que X.

Con el tiempo ellos se darian cuenta de todo lo que pasaria en el futuro y la razon por la cual deben conservar ese disco. Symphonia Pain vendra pronto , y cuando ese momento llegue solo ellos cuatro seran capaces de mantener seguro al mundo... ¿Symphonia es acaso un reploid? ¿Roll les hablara directamente? ¿Axl sigue siendo bueno? ¿Encontraran la respuesta a sus preguntas? Espera el proximo episodio para saberlo.

Esto es todo o3o , espero les gustara el capitulo , creo que cuando lo acabe hare una secuela e.e , bueno gracias a todos por leer y Cesar66 gracias por tu review en el anterior , dejen sus reviews! .

Canciones : Hirari/Hitori/Kirari (STAR*ANIS, Aikatsu) , Doll Glass (Todou Yurika,Aikatsu), Rolling Girl (Hatsune Miku,Vocaloid)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello My Friends! ok no , volvi de nueva vuelta con el capitulo 3 ! , Respondiendo rewiews OwO ; Daniel X ; Gracias por dejar ese rewiew , no esperaba que mas de una persona le llamara la atención esta historia. Y sobre lo de X y "la chica" , tiene sus razones e.e , pronto lo sabrán :DD , pero por ahora no , habrán cosas que explicar por parte de esa chica para que los tres idiotas-digo hunters , comprendan la situación(? por ahora supongo que esto es toda la nota .

Ahora si , Disclaimer ; No me pertenece ningún personaje ni canción ni tampoco la idea de Symphonia, todo pertenece a : Capcom, artista predeterminado (al final diré nombre y artista y/o adaptación) ,Takara Tomy Arts (o creador(a) de Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future) ni mucho menos las cartas, OH! eso ya fue un poco spoiler, pero igual se toca ese tema en este capitulo. Solo esta historia rara y forma de argumento me pertenece.

Capitulo 3 : Sueños Confusos.

Era ya algo tarde en el cuartel de los maverick hunters , todos estaban "dormidos" por así decirlo, pero había uno en especial, cierto reploid azul y cian en una capsula descansando, sin embargo algo había en su mente atormentando su "sueño".

Sueño de X ;

En un laboratorio antiguo, alrededor de 200 años atrás , X se encontraba en una capsula de hibernación. Pero alguien lo despertó de su "descanso".—...X...—Dijo la voz femenina que lo activo, la vista de X era borrosa, pero logro distinguir algo, una niña de aparentemente 12 años con ojos azules, cabello rubio atado en una coleta con un moño verde con un vestido de color rojo con blanco y negro.

—...¿Quien eres?...—Pregunto X a la misteriosa chica.

—Considerarme tu "Hermana mayor".—Dijo la chica acercándose a el dentro de la capsula.

—¿Q-que es lo que quieres?.—Tartamudeo X.

—Tranquilo, escuche lo que dijo el doctor. Escucha, se que despertaras en un mundo desconocido para ti, quizás no tengas momentos buenos siempre, pero ten por seguro que "Tu compañera" , te estará esperando y la encontraras tarde o temprano. Hasta entonces procura seguir vivo ¿Si?.—Dijo la pobre chica con una lagrima en los ojos desactivando nuevamente a X.—Dulces sueños...—Continuo la chica.

—!Espera...¡.—Dijo X , pero fue desactivado nuevamente por aquella chica extraña.

Fin del sueño...

Despertando frenéticamente en la capsula, X se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño, escucho que tocaron la puerta.

—¿X? ¿Todavía estas dormido? Llevas ahí 7 horas mas de lo normal.—Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

—¿Quien es?—Dijo X saliendo de su capsula.

—Vamos, ¿Llevamos años trabajando en juntos y no sabes quien soy?. En serio estas mal cuando despiertas.—Dijo la voz .

—Entonces ¿Quien eras...?—Dijo X abriendo la puerta y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza .

—Idiota.—Dijo Zero, quien estaba hace un momento detrás de la

puerta.—Necesitas revisar tu memoria amigo, algún día te volverás loco.—¿Es en serio...? , Lo lamento, solo estaba teniendo un mal sueño, y supongo que un muy largo sueño.—Dijo X.

—Bueno como sea, solo era eso, no te vi en todo el día .Por cierto , puedes hacer lo que quieras, no ha pasado nada importante, al menos no para nosotros.—Dijo Zero a X .

—¿Nada? Que extraño.—Dijo X algo pensativo.

—¿Y entonces que vas a hacer?.—Dijo Zero a su amigo azul.

—Supongo que descansa- !Auch¡.—Grito X al recibir otro golpe en la cabeza.—¿!Y ahora por que¡?.—Pregunto X con las manos en su cabeza.

—¿Estas jugando? !Llevas ahí mas de 36 horas¡.—Le grito Zero algo "enojado", ya saben, la típica escena donde le crece la cabeza al que grita y el resto se hace pequeño.

—!De acuerdo¡ entonces supongo que... ¿Voy a leer?.—Improviso X sin saber que decir, por que sabia que si el decía que no tenia nada que hacer, Zero lo utilizaría para practicar, y el no quería eso, sabia muy bien como terminaba después de eso...—"¿!Leer¡? ¿!No me puedes dar mas ideas¡? !Estúpido procesador de memoria¡".—Pensó X imaginándose a si mismo golpeando a otro "el".

—...Esta bien, te creo.—Le respondió Zero sorprendiéndolo, pero obviamente , X fingió que no estaba sorprendido.

—"¿!De verdad¡?".—Pensó X.—B-bueno yo me voy, te veo después.—Dijo X y salio corriendo como un disparo de un rayo láser. (Si no entendieron ; MUY

RÁPIDO).

Ya algo, que digo algo, muy lejos de Zero, en la ciudad , cerca de una biblioteca...

—Hay dios , si no se me ocurre nada no podre seguir vivo para cuando pase algo.—Dijo X en medio de mucha gente caminando, cabe destacar que estaba en "modo camuflaje" , parecía un humano normal; un chico de alrededor de 16 años con cabello entre azul y negro con ojos fuera de lo común.—Bueno... Algo tengo que hacer ¿No?.—Dijo quedando frente a la biblioteca para posteriormente entrar en la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que necesitaba entregar una credencial de lo que fuera ; estudiante , de biblioteca, de conducir... Solo para confirmar su identidad.

—!C-con permiso¡ ¿Disculpe? ¿Le pegue? !L-lo siento¡.—X escucho hablar a una voz de una chica que se hacia cada ves mas fuerte,se acercaba,y paso lo que tenia que pasar...—!Wow¡ .—Así es, la chica choco con X...—!Lo siento¡ ¿Se

encuentra bien? ¿Le hice daño? !Lo lamento¡.—Se disculpo la chica al ver que lo había tirado mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—No es necesario que se disculpe tanto, solo tenga mas cuidado ¿Señorita...?—Dijo X levantándose y viendo a la joven rubia de ojos carmesí.

—Arisugawa...Yurika Arisugawa , es un placer conocerlo.—Dijo Yurika.

—Si igualmente.—Le dijo amablemente X.

—¿Cual es su nombre?.—Le pregunto dudosa.

—...Si te digo la verdad ¿Prometes no gritar ni sorprenderte?.—Le susurro X a Yurika.

—Lo prometo...—Dijo Yurika acercándose a el para que le dijera.—¿!EH¡? ¿!T-t-t-t-tu eres un mav-.—Intentaba gritar la chica medio de un shock, grito contenido por las manos de X provocando que su acción llamara un poco la atención.

—No se preocupen, ella es... Mi hermana , si mi hermana , le gusta que la trate así.—Improviso X , haciendo que dejaran de mirarlos.—...Ven aca...—Le susurro X a Yurika.Y despues la llevo a un lugar apartado para contarle lo que hizo que estuviera ahí...

—¿En resumen te disfrazaste de humano para escapar de tu loco mejor amigo viniendo a una biblioteca y así evitar entrenar luego de dormir mas de 36 horas?...Tiene sentido...—Dijo Yurika aliviando a X.—Pero, necesitas una identificación para entrar a la biblioteca real, osea por ahí.—Continuo señalando una entrada de madera.—Necesitaras si no quieres llamar la atención ; un nombre humano, una credencial falsa y estarás listo.—Finalizo Yurika.

—Como conseguiré eso, no tengo nada...—Dijo X lamentándose de haber venido.

—Primero el nombre, tu cabello es my peculiar, parecido al de un chico que vivió hace mas de 3000 años, y tus ojos son como los de el, así que ¿Por que no usar su nombre?.—Dijo Yurika.

—¿De quien hablas?.—Se confundio X.

—!Idiota¡!No puedo permitir que salves al mundo sin saber su historia¡ , Me refiero al primer y único Humano-Programa ; Hikari Saito , único con su gemelo Netto Hikari portadores de la Twins Door , capaz de viajar atravez de el mundo real y el virtual. Ahora es conocido como un "héroe" por haber salvado al mundo en su época del alienigena DUO. ¿!En que planeta vives si no conoces esa historia¡?.—Le grito Yurika mientras lo agitaba .

—¿De acuerdo? Simplemente no soy de ese tipo, no leo mucho , ahora solo estoy aquí para pasar el rato...—Dijo X.

—Eres insufrible, toma esta, solo escribe Saito Hikari III , y sera suficiente .—Dijo Yurika dándole una credencial de estudiante falsa.

—¿De donde la sacaste?.—Le pregunto X a Yurika.

—Internet, como eras parecido solo tuve que pegar una calcomania en donde va la foto, ahora ve y si quieres algo búscame , sera sencillo.—Dijo Yurika alejándose corriendo.

—Que rara... Bueno vamos...—Dijo X para si mismo mientras se acercaba a la fila y esperaba su turno, en lo cual mato alrededor de 3 horas del día...

—Siguiente,—Dijo la bibliotecaria, y X se acerco.—¿Identificación?.—Pidió la credencial de X.

—Aquí esta.—Dijo X mostrando le su "credencial".

—¿Hikari Saito III? Esta bien, entra.—Dijo la bibliotecaria.

—"!Plan exitoso¡"—Pensó X.—Gracias.—Dijo X entrando en la biblioteca real , y revisando si había cosas interesantes, pero en especial un libro le llamo la atención.—La historia de Symphonia ¿Mito o Realidad?... ¿Symphonia?.—Dijo X para si mismo recordando el mensaje de la "vengadora".—Mmmh... Veamos.—Dijo X tomando el libro y comenzando a leer . El libro decía ;

Desde hace siglos se supo de un prototipo de virus fantasmal que se dice es capaz de controlar humanos,computadoras y reploids por igual... No hablamos del tan conocido Virus Maverick, sino de Symphonia Pain, en la era de la Internet , el primer infectado fue el programa personalizado femenino denominado ; ,el cual fue corrompido desde su sistema de personalidad hasta sus habilidades de pelea. Se supo que en los momentos que permaneció infectada se vio en sus ojos la silueta de un corazón roto de color morado . En cuanto a la cura... Fue eliminada, dejando atrás a Symphonia , sus datos fueron recuperados y reconstruidos trayendo la de nuevo al mundo virtual. Su testimonio sobre eso fue ; Symphonia me controlo, intentaba llegar a Sci Lab para encontrar algo que lo perfeccionaría. Recuerdo sus ultimas palabras dentro de mi claramente ; "Quizás ustedes escaparon, pero yo seguiré viviendo y atormentando a sus descendientes." Testimonio que hizo que la familia Sakurai y sus conocidos se preocuparan , pero no se supo de este virus nunca mas en esa época. Por los lejanos días del año 2234 , la tecnología de sistemas basados en ondas fue la victima de ese virus. Los aliens de un extraño asteroide lo portaron momentáneamente , en esa era se demostró que Symphonia Pain podía controlar a los humanos, Shirogane Luna... La única victima humana de Symphonia , al lado de su Navi , fueron infectados, pero esta vez, el Navi murió por completo. Luna declaro que escucho una voz diciendo ; "Se los dije, siempre estaré vivo". El virus Symphonia , no se sabe quien lo creo , se dice que hay cartas que lo portan, pero nunca se han encontrado hasta ahora. Y hay un rumor, dicen que, Symphonia tiene la capacidad de restaurar vidas al precio de la vida del portador, pero no hay fundamentos para ello. Las tan famosas cartas no existen, afirman los científicos, pero tras la reciente aparición de un antifaz morado aparentemente proveniente de una de las cartas infectadas, el mundo comienza a dudar. Symphonia Pain , el virus que podría acabar con el mundo de ser ese el deseo de su portador, su poder ataca únicamente a quien el portador considere enemigo, pero se puede obligar por medio de mentiras o amenazas al portador para atacar a alguien especifico...

Ese libro era largo e interesante, lo cual provoco que X se quedara mas tiempo ahí , pero cuando se dio cuenta , ya debía irse.

—Oh vaya... Fue interesante , muy informativo , pero bueno debo irme...—Dijo disponiéndose a cerrar el libro , pero entonces vio un pequeño brillo de color rosa.—¿Que es eso...?—Dijo X mientras recorría las paginas del libro hasta llegar a donde estaba ese brillo, era una carta que tenia en una esquina inferior impreso el nombre de ; MASQUERADE, lo mas curioso de la carta fue lo que estaba "dibujado" en ella , era algo así como un vestido de una pieza de color morado con rojo , pero tenia una nota junto a ella : "Confía en nosotros , que siempre confiaremos en ti", La nota confundió a X, pero decidió llevársela junto a la carta y dejar el libro en su lugar.

Tras salir de la biblioteca escucho un grito de una voz que reconoció fácilmente, Yurika, ella grito unas calles cerca de donde estaba X , el cual fue a

ver si estaba no lo estaba...

—!A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aléjate de m-mi¡ !T-tengo un llavero y se como usarlo¡ , Esta bien no tengo nada , pero !Igual aléjate¡.—Grito Yurika corriendo , intentaba escapar de !Tantararaaan~~~¡ : !Axl el renegado¡ , Bien lo de renegado ya se paso de la raya...

—!No puedes escapar¡ !Yo vuelo y tu no¡ !Te alcanzare en cualquier momento¡.—Le grito Axl persiguiéndola.

—!Déjame en paz, yo no tengo nada importante¡.—Mientras corría Yurika le

aventó a Axl lo que tenia , le aventó un espejo de mano y una polvera que le dio en los ojos, bueno se salio el polvo y este fue el que se le metió a los ojos.

—!QUEMA¡ !Agua¡ !Agua¡.—Gritaba Axl mientras corría en círculos , dándole oportunidad a Yurika de detenerse por un segundo.

—"Ya viene..."—Pensó Yurika.—!Si agua quieres, agua te daré¡.—Dijo Yurika haciendo que Axl cayera en una fuente , para después darse cuenta de que X había llegado.

—!Llegas 10 minutos tarde "héroe"¡.—Le grito Yurika a X.

—No es mi culpa Yurika, ademas por que estabas gritand- ¿!Axl¡?.—Exclamo X al ver a su antiguo amigo salir de la fuente.

—!No que va¡ !Soy un panadero¡.—Dijo sarcásticamente Axl.—!Claro que soy yo¡ Ahora, entrégala.—Continuo Axl.

—¿Entregar? ¿Entregar que?.—Pregunto X.

—Ya sabes, !La carta que tienes en tus manos¡.—Le respondió bruscamente Axl señalando la carta que X había encontrado.

—!Yurika¡ !Toma esto y corre¡.—Dijo X dándole la carta a Yurika.

—Entendido.—Entonces Yurika corrió tanto como pudo para alejarse de la escena lo suficiente para ver de una distancia segura.

—...Masquerade...—Dijo para si misma Yurika mientras veía de forma seria la carta.

De vuelta con los chiflados...

—Esa chica...—Dijo Axl viendo la direccion en la que fue Yurika

—!No iras tras ella¡.—Dijo X al ver que Axl hiba a seguir a Yurika.

—Hmp... Claramente razonar no servira contigo, ¿Que esperas viejo? !Pelea¡.—Le grito Axl.

Y de nuevo , comenzaron a pelear, por cierto X no estaba en camuflaje. Axl comenzó a disparale ráfagas de balas de plasma con sus pistolas, las cuales apenas lograba esquivar, X respondía a cada ataque de su pequeño ex-aprendiz con su buster disparos normales , no podía atacar demasiado por que era un área llena de civiles. Misma razón que lo hizo maldecirse por no llevar un comunicador para pedir ayuda.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?.—Le grito Axl a X mientras transformaba sus pistolas en una bazoka.

—"Maldición si eso se dispara".—Pensó X.—!Ni lo intentes¡.—Grito X dándole un disparo cargado a su bazoka.

—!Hey¡ !Era nueva¡.—Se quejo Axl haciendo un mini berrinche.

—Lo lamento, pero era necesario.—Dijo X disparando a Axl, el cual intentaba esquivar los ataques.

—Esto no es bueno...—Dijo Axl poniéndose nervioso.

—"¿Y me lo dices a mi?".—Pensó X al darse cuenta de que se le acababa la energía para pelear, aunque hubiera descansado 36 horas seguidas, no duraría mucho en la batalla.

Mientras tanto con Yurika...

—...—Yurika mantuvo silencio con los ojos cerrados y presionando la carta contra su pecho.—...Ahora es el momento.—Dijo Yurika abriendo sus ojos los cuales ahora tenían la silueta de las alas de un ángel en color fucsia con dos lineas pequeñas a los lados del mismo color, a la vez que sacaba una especie de celular touch.

Con X y Axl ...

—!Muérete de una vez¡.—Grito Axl mientras le disparaba al casi apagado X.

—!Nunca¡ !No mientras sigas haciendo esto¡.—Se quejaba X con una respiración pesada.—"Oh no... A este paso me apagare en cualquier momento... Y Yurika...".—Pensó X muy preocupado.

—Le pondré fin a tu vida sin sentido, Robot Master...—Dijo Axl , susurrando la ultima parte de forma que X no escuchara, a punto de dar el golpe final cuando escucho un agudo sonido que lo aturdió e hizo que cayera al suelo.

—Siempre por mi cuenta, espero a que una "amiga" aparezca, mi magia no me ayudara, no hasta que entres por la favor hazme libre...No tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado vamos, mi amiga.—Cantaba una voz dulce para ambos, sin embargo seguía siendo doloroso para Axl. Voz que provenía de una chica con vestido morado con rojo (el de la carta) con cabello café y ojos azules, la cual tenia un antifaz en el rostro.—Un dulce abrazo de la muerte, que una vez fue un regalo que había anhelado, pero ahora que te he encontrado, yo no necesito la muerte nunca mas. Ven y hazme libre, estarás bien, voy a mantenerte a salvo, por lo tanto, te ruego, no te vayas ; AMIGA.—Finalizo la canción aquella chica de cabello café, aparentemente llorando y después desapareciendo en varias mariposas...

—¿!Que fue eso¡?.—Grito Axl casi agonizando pero...—!Maldición¡ !La carta¡.—Dijo finalmente Axl desapareciendo igual que la chica, pero el solo se transporto.

—¿Que..? !Yurika¡.—Grito X para ir a buscar a Yurika , encontrándola sentada mientras sostenía fuertemente la carta.

—¿Estas bien Yurika?.—Pregunto X al ver que Yurika estaba cansada.

—Si, no te preocupes solo corrí demasiado, es normal en los humanos...—Le sonrió Yurika a X.

—Me alegro.—Dijo X ayudando a Yurika a levantarse.—¿Te ayudo a regresar a tu casa?.—Le pregunto X a su amiga rubia.

—No, estoy bien mi casa solo esta a unas calles de aquí, y ademas...Creo que deberías informar sobre esto. Después de todo eres un maverick hunter de clase S, así que deberías decir lo que paso ¿O me equivoco?.—Dijo Yurika entregándole la carta a X, entonces ella se fue a su casa.

—Yurika...—Suspiro X mientras la veía irse , hasta que llego el punto de que ya no era visible para el.

De vuelta en el cuartel de los maverick hunters, X contó todo lo que habia pasado, incluyendo lo que estaba en el libro de Symphonia, excepto lo que decía la nota que estaba junto a la carta. Muchas dudas llenaban cada vez mas a este mundo ¿Que es Masquerade? ¿Yurika llamo algo con la carta? ¿Para que quería Axl esa carta? ¿Que sucedió con Fukushu no Musume?, Lo único que confundía a X mas que esas preguntas era el sueño con su "supuesta" hermana mayor.

—...¿Hermana?...—Dijo X viendo el cielo nocturno desde una ventana abierta la cual dejaba pasar una brisa suave y ligeramente fría.

Mientras tanto , en la "casa" de Yurika...

—...—Suspiro la chica de ojos carmesí.—...X, Zero...No hagan tonterías ¿Si?.—Dijo Yurika mientras inevitablemente las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Fin del capitulo-

Yei! Capitulo finalizado o3o)9 , ¿Cabello café? ¿Ojos Azules ¿Les recuerda a alguien ewe?

Aclaraciones extras e.e : Yurika Arisugawa es una mezcla de 3 personajes de Aikatsu que me gustan mucho : Arisugawa Otome (apellido), Toudou Yurika (Nombre) y Hoshimiya Ichigo (Apariencia). Masquerade es una unidad Idol de Aikatsu antigua. "Yurika" sera algo importante mas adelante. Roll es Fukushu no Musume (es ya es algo obvio :B y si no lo sabían siento el spoiler que no es spoiler por que Axl ya la había llamado por su nombre xD),pero ella tiene ojos verdes como X y el soñó con una Roll que tiene ojos azules , por eso dejo claro ; La "Hermana Mayor" de X no es la Roll que esta cantando . Eso es toda la aclaración. ¿Que piensan? Añadí algo de Starforce :DD, Creo que ahora debo poner la canción .

Canción : "Friend" Fan-Song de The Witch's House o Majo no Ie :

Autor ; Amaitofu,

Adaptación : ? No se de quien es ,pero no es mía, busquen en youtube : The Witch's House Friend subtitulada español y les saldrá la canción y el vídeo del adaptador (a) o eso creo.

Bien es todo. Dejen sus Rewiews!


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday, Monday Chu-Chu Tuesday~~ - Nótese mi obsesión por la canción Calender Girl :'v , pero bueno eso no importa! Lo que importa es que ahora continuare con esta historia!. Bien Respondiendo Rewiews! : Cesar66 ; Lo se e.e , yo pensé que alguien creería que es incesto, pero por eso precisamente volví a Roll una chica distinta a la hermana de X ewe, pero el será el que se confunda solo con ese tema xD. (Sin mencionar a su "rival futuro" owo)

Bueno, Comencemos!

Disclaimer ; Desgraciadamente no poseo a ningún personaje o nombre utilizado en este fic, o hasta que añada algo original mío eso si será de mi propiedad :'v pero por ahora no. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 4 : !La joven vengadora desafía¡ !La pelea de Masquerade¡

—...—Se mantuvo silencio en los pasillos por unos instantes , para después verse pasar a una mancha naranja con azul pasar rápidamente.—...Hey, Roll, ¿Estas allí?.—Dijo Axl que había llegado afuera de la celda de Roll.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?.—Pregunto la ojiverde.

—Te traje un tanque de energía, espero que te pueda durar.— Dijo Axl pasándole un sub tanque.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo.—Dijo Roll.

—Pero aun así quiero... Por cierto ¿Has estado-.—Axl se interrumpió a si mismo.—Alguien viene.—

En ese instante Roll escondió el sub tanque, y Axl salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

—Muy bien, muy bien, pequeña, hora de darme las pruebas...—Dijo Shadowman entrando a la habitación.

—¿Ya es la fecha...? B-bueno, supongo que puedo darte una o dos letras...—Se notaba el nerviosismo en la joven.

—¿Una o Dos? ¿Es todo?.—Dijo seriamente Shadowman.

—N-no se puede apresurar la escritura de "_ese-tipo-de-canciones" _Se necesita un poco de animo, es todo...Pero te prometo que servirán.—Dijo Roll mientras sacaba un par de hojas.

—¿Hmm..? ¿Friend? ¿Old Doll?... Suena bien...—Dijo Shadowman.—Comienza.

Pero mientras tanto esa noche en el cuartel hunter...

Con todos "dormidos", había en los sistemas de Zero y X , ambos estaban teniendo el mismo sueño, pero obviamente, ellos no lo sabían.

En sus sueños...

X/Zero estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, negro , vacío... Sin ningún ruido hasta que se comenzó a escuchar una canción lentamente.

—_La_ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_...—Se comenzó a escuchar una voz muy hermosa... Pero, no sabían de donde venia...

—_¿Que? ¿De donde viene eso?._—Pensó X, pero cuando se dio cuenta tenia enfrente a su "hermana" solo que esta vez con ojos verdes y un vestido blanco y holgado, parecía un fantasma, en cuanto a lo que veía Zero, el veía a Iris con el mismo vestido que Roll, pero esta tenia ojos rojos y no azules.

(N/A : Roll, **Iris **,_ Ambas._)

Nadie Mi Voz en Cuenta va a Tomar.

**¿Quien Soy Yo? , ¿Quien Era Yo ?**

_Mi Historia deseo a Alguien Contar,_  
><em>Esta escrita con Sangre y Lagrimas.<em>

**Quise salvar a alguien que Amo**

**Pero en un juguete se me transformo**

Felicidad y Amor en mi cambio

Por solo rencor y decepción.

_Alguna vez, por mi misma pensé_

_Sentía amor, y también dolor._

**Noto como sientes culpa.**

_Por la pobre muñeca que nunca reaccionara._

_"Tus ojos son hermosos al expresar terror"_

De alguna forma esa canción los hacia tener "Flashbacks" efímeros, pero la presencia de esas dos chicas los ponía aun mas nerviosos, en especial el ver esa mirada distante y sin brillo o emoción alguna. Justo como decía la letra, parecían muñecas, o peor que eso, _**Marionetas**_ , parecían estar controladas. De alguna forma, al mismo tiempo desparecieron y al mismo tiempo, X y Zero despertaron.

En la mañana por los pasillos...

—Hola.—Se dijeron al otro X y Zero algo somnolientos.—¿Que te pasa?.—Seguían diciendo lo mismo.—Tuve un mal sueño.—Siguieron con la tontería.—¿Tu también? Apareció un fantasma.—Bien esto se comienza a volver desesperante...—¿Quien apareció en el tuyo? Iris/Mi hermana.—!Al fin dijeron algo distinto¡ X y su hermanita y Zero con Iris.—Adiós.—Dijeron para alejarse y entonces fue cuando Zero reacciono y salió corriendo para alcanzar a X..

—¿!Tu que¡?.—Le pregunto Zero agarrándolo de los hombros y agitándolo.

—Hermana...!Oh oh¡ No te conté eso...—Dijo X de lo mas tranquilo.

—¿!Porque no la mencionaste antes¡?.—Le grito Zero.

—Porque me entere hace unos días , ya sabes cuando dormí como 40 horas mas o menos, soñé con ella, y para ser mayor que yo se veía bastante pequeña.—En serio, creo que esta demasiado atontado como para darse cuenta de que acaba de regarla en grande.

—¿!Que te pasa¡? ¿!Tienes idea de cual es su maldito nombre¡?.—Zero lo comenzaba a agitar mas fuerte cada vez.

—Deja de maldecir el nombre de mi hermana, el cual no se que es.—En ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza, otra vez.

—¿Ya piensas claro?.—Intento ocultar su obvia molestia Zero.

—Si... ¿!Espera ya la mencione¡? !Se supone que lo guardaría en secreto¡.—Hay pobre, pobre X, el se olvida de todo lo que hace cuando se pone tonto.—!No le digas a NADIE¡.—Rogó X .

—No creo que haga falta que lo haga, X.—Dijo Pallette detrás de ellos , los había estado observando todo ese tiempo...

—!Pa-pallette¡ ¿A-a que fue una buena broma n-no?.—X intentaba excusarse .

—No puedes engañarme tan fácilmente, no soy tan tonta como Axl.—Se defendió Pallette.—Tendrás que decirlo todo al comandante, y es si no quieres que se prolongue esa mentira.— Pallette seriamente, para su edad era muy responsable y lista en cuanto a cálculos, pero no le quitaba su pequeño lado infantil.

Entonces , comenzó esa persecución...

—!Noo¡.—Grito X corriendo por los pasillos, perseguido por Zero y Pallette.

—!No corras¡ !Igual te atraparemos¡.—Le grito Zero.

—!Detente de una vez.¡.—Exigió Pallette.

—!Déjenme en paz¡.—Rogaba X mientras corría aun.

—!Estoy harta¡.—Dijo Pallette para saltar y lanzarse contra X y derribarlo.

—De-déjame ir...Estas pesada.—Dijo X debajo de Pallette la cual le dio una cachetada a su ultima frase.

—Eso no se le dice a una chica..—Dijo Pallette.

Entonces, obligaro contar toda la verdad, absolutamente toda, incluyendo sobre que le dio a Yurika la carta, así que eso la volvía involucrada, entonces mandaro Zero a buscarla, y eso provocaría una "batalla", entre dos "personas" que conocemos bien...

—¿Entonces dices que aquí estaba la ultima vez?.—Dijo Zero a X estando frente a una casa abandonada.

—Era el único lugar al que podía haber llegado, no es mi culpa que ella no me dijera donde vivía.—Dijo X tocando la puerta.

—...¿S-se le ofrece algo?.—Dijo Yurika abriendo un poco la puerta.

—Emmm, Yurika, me vas a creer loco cuando te diga esto, pero ahora tienes que venir con nosotros y- .—Dijo o mas bien diría X si no hubiera sido interrumpido por una incomoda mirada de Yurika.

—... ¿Q-que tiene tu amigo del casco con orejas de gato?...—Dijo Yurika notando que Zero la veía de forma extraña.—...—Mantuvo silencio unos momentos.—...Esto es muy incomodo...Me-mejor me espero a que se "calme" tu gatito amigo, háblame cuando eso pase.—Y con decir eso le cerro la puerta en la cara a los dos hunters.

—Felicidades, nos cerró por tu culpa.—Dijo X a Zero.

—No fue mi culpa, solo , ella tiene una apariencia que me incomoda.—Dijo Zero.

—Ni que fuera la primera ves que tienes en frente a alguien con ojos rojos.—Se quejó X con una gota estilo anime.

—Ya se, pero, tengo la ligera sensación de que ya vi sus ojos en otro lado.—Se puso a pensar Zero.

—Bueno, ahora, mejor intenta no incomodarla, "Señor orejas de gato".—Dijo X aguantando una risa.

—!O-oye¡ !No tengo orejas de gato¡.—Le gritó Zero.

Atrás de la puerta...

—_Que divertidos se volvieron..._— Pensó Yurika como si ya los conociera desde hace años riendo ligeramente.

—Como sea, ahora evítalo y ya.—Dijo X tocando la puerta.—¿Yurika?.

—Si, claro, iré con ustedes.—Yurika abrió la puerta actuando como si supiera lo que quería decir X.

—¿...Co...Como lo supiste...?—Dijo X muy sorprendido.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría para que lo llaman después de haber visto una pelea así y una misteriosa chica enmascarada.—Yurika salió de su casa y se acerco a Zero.—...¿Gatito?...—Dijo Yurika quedando muy cerca de Zero y dejándolo ver sus grandes ojos carmesí profundos, Zero parecía perderse en esos profundos ojos.

—Oye, oye... Espacio personal.—Incómodamente dijo Zero.

—Lo siento, señor gatito...— Dijo Yurika caminando hacia X y poniéndose detrás de el.

—!Serás...¡—Dijo Zero algo "enojado" por la "bromita" de Yurika, la cual lo volteo a ver , guiñó un ojo y saco la lengua como una niña traviesa suele hacer. Acción que hizo reír a X demasiado.

Comenzaron a escoltar a Yurika, claro, los muy tarados no llevaron algún transporte, estaban algo dañados ese día, pero ese no es el punto en sí, de no ser por eso, no tendría sentido alguno contarles esta historia...

—...Y entonces ¿Por qué vives ahí?.—Pregunto X, claro que habían tenido una larga charla los tres.

—Por que la renta es barata, solo por eso.—Dijo Yurika.—Siempre me he preguntado algo... ¿Ustedes comen? Ya saben los reploids.—Yurika aparentemente estaba algo avergonzada.

—Pues nunca lo he intentado... ¿Y tu Zero?.—Respondió X

—No, nunca. Pero, supongo que podemos hacerlo ¿No lo se?.—Dijo Zero confundiéndose.

—¿Por que tu casco se parece a un gato?.—Le pregunto Yurika a Zero.

—¿Quieres dejar de molestarme con lo del gato?.—Dijo un muy irritado Zero.

—Hmm.. Ciertamente no eres muy agradable, con esa actitud nunca conseguirás novia y morirás solo amigo.—Al decir eso Yurika le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Zero, el cual al escuchar la palabra "_Novia"_. Se puso un poco nervioso, y luego se puso en posición de depresión con un aura morada.

—...Creo que no debí mencionar eso..—Dijo Yurika con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza.

—¿!Donde esta¡?.—Se escucho gritar a una voz, proveniente de lo alto de un edificio.—¿!Donde esta Hime¡?.—Insistió la voz.

—...Chicos ¿Esa chica de ahí arriba es importante?...—Dijo Yurika señalando a Roll, si era Roll, pero traía un antifaz rosa.

—¿!Que esta haciendo ella aquí¡?.—Dijo Zero.

—¿!Donde la escondiste¡? !Responde, Arisugawa¡.—Grito Roll Saltando hacia Yurika que tenia una expresión preocupada.

—_!Esto no era parte de...¡ Espera un minuto... ¿!Eso significa que...¡? Maldita sea, es tarde._—Pensó Yurika

—¿Q-que? ¿!Miya¡? !Y-yo..¡ ¿!Quien es Hime de todas maneras¡?.—Entonces Roll levantó a Yurika de la playera .

—No te hagas la desentendida !Dime que hiciste con _ellas¡._—Simplemente , algo trae entre manos esta Roll... ¿Por qué dice que se llama Miya?...

—!Suéltala¡.—Dijeron al mismo tiempo X y Zero tomando a Roll por los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.

—!Ustedes no comprenden esto¡ Y tu... !Fuiste tu quien olvido esa carta¡ !Imperdonable¡ !Para los dos¡ !Simplemente imperdonable no darse cuenta de nada¡.—Grito Roll.

—_No te dejes llevar, te lo ruego... _—Pensó Yurika muy preocupada, bueno realmente, algo grande se acerca.—...Si a Hime quieres, si las cartas quieres, entonces, las tendrás !Ven aquí, Miya¡.— Grito la joven rubia haciendo que X y Zero soltaran a Roll.

—Me gusta tu intención niña, !No hay tiempo¡ !Vámonos¡.—Dijo Roll tomando las manos de Yurika y desapareciendo en el instante.

—!Yurika¡—Gritaron X y Zero cuando vieron como desapareció frente a sus ojos. Antes de que pudieran comenzar a buscarla, detrás de ellos estaban : Una chica con cabello rojo/rosa con ojos dorados y un antifaz rosa, delante de una chica de cabello café y ojos azules con un antifaz morado, utilizando ambas una falda de color morado y verde respectivamente, una blusa que tenia en la parte de atrás adornos que asemejaban alas, de color rosa y azul.

—Iluminando la ignorancia , calmando la desesperación, protegiendo una mentira.—Dijo la chica de cabello café.—La Masquerade , !Hime¡.—

—Castiga culpables, miente por ayudar, protege desde las sombras.—Dijo la chica pelirroja.—La Masquerade !Miya¡.—

—¿!Pero que..¡?.—Dijo Zero al ver a ambas Masquerade.

—¿!Que esta pasando aquí¡?.— Grito X.

—...Deja de imitar ser como todos los demás.—Cantó Hime

—...Pues eres el mejor siendo simplemente tú.—Continuo Miya

—¿Acaso no lo puedes sentir en tu interior? Vamos a buscar aquellas respuestas juntos.—Cantaban ambas, pero de pronto , a pesar de que seguían cantando al unísono, la voz de Miya de pronto se torno mas madura y opaco a Hime.

—Y cada recuerdo que juntos formemos, en dos lo vamos a partir y — Sin poder evitar tener una mirada confusa, Miya continuaba opacando el canto de Hime, mientras X y Zero solo podían ver ese "mini concierto", con ambas chicas cantando y bailando ambos estaban paralizados. — Lo uniremos, con los de nuestros amigos.

—_!Ahora¡ !Making Drama Switch On¡._—Pensaron Miya y Hime al mismo tiempo que el área donde estaban ellas, X y Zero, se convertía en una especie de escenario con dos extremos, en cada uno estaban Hime y Miya, completamente paralelos. Un brillo lleno ese lugar, apareció en las manos de cada una, una especie de guitarra que comenzaron a tocar, de la punta de esta comenzaban a salir rayos de color rosa y morado respectivamente, sin dejar de cantar claro.

—!Hazlo¡ !Una vez que empecemos invencibles seremos¡.— Canto Hime, de pronto el canto de Miya se volvió a hacer menos maduro , dándole oportunidad de adelantarse, no por mucho tiempo...

—!Aún detrás de este antifaz mi alma mostrare¡.—Le supero nuevamente Miya.—Todos los sueños, no son mas sueños, !Todos pueden volverse realidad¡ ¿Listo estas? !Por el paraíso luchar¡.—Finalizo Miya, provocando entre las chispas de las guitarras una explosión de colores, la cual cegó temporalment Zero. (Por uno segundos).

—...Eres buena, Miya...— Dijo Hime acercándose con una sonrisa cálida.

—Gracias, aun que realmente no se que paso... !Cierto¡.—Miya volteo a ver a X—!Tu¡ !Tu te llevaste la carta¡ ¿!Donde esta¡?.—Le exigió Miya a X.

—¿Carta? ¿Esa carta del libro Symphonia? ¿Para que la quieres?.—Preguntó X.

—No tengo realmente el tiempo necesario para explicarlo, pero...—Entonces Miya saco una carta similar a la que X encontró , solo que esta tenia dentro una especie de antenas amarillas que podrían rodear la cabeza de alguien (Para entender, algo así como las de ).—Tomen estas. Podrían serles de utilidad, en algún momento... Por cierto, X, Zero... No sean tarados y entérense de una vez, no creo _ellas_ _puedan _esperar mucho tiempo...—Finalizo Miya abrazando a Zero y X.

—_¿!Pero que...¡?._—Pensaron X y Zero al mismo tiempo.

—Sayonara,—Dijo Miya, confundiend Zero.

—En otras palabras, nos vemos luego.—Explico Hime desapareciendo con Miya.

—Eso fue raro...—Dijo Zero

—Si...—Dijo X

—!Yurika¡.—Se gritaron ambos al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado de ella.

—...Ze...ro...X...Ayu...den...me...—Dijo Yurika avanzando hacia ellos arrastrándose muy cansada y adolorida, con unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, para antes de poder formular otra palabra desmayarse frente a ellos.

—!Yurika¡.—Exclamó X al ver a Yurika tan herida y desmayada frente a el.

—!Tenemos que llevarla al cuartel¡ !Ahí la podrán curar¡.—Dijo Zero.

—!Tienes razón¡.—Respondió X , mientras comenzaba a cargar a Yurika al estilo princesa.—Por favor, resiste , Yurika...—Dijo X , entonces comenzaron a correr todo lo que podian, para lograr llegar a ayudar a la pequeña humana.

Sin embargo , en otro lado alguien estaba siento atormentado...

En un laboratorio subterráneo , en alguna ciudad abandonada, en algún lugar desolado, en el interior de una computadora, una "chica" estaba gimiendo y a cada gemido chispas pequeñas la rodeaban.

—...Ka..lin..ka...—Gimió la "chica".—..Ro..Roll.. !Agh¡.—Gimió nuevamente para perder el conocimiento nuevamente.

-Fin del capitulo-

Wow! Si que estuvo largo para mi :'v, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, ahora , ¿!Que dicen eh¡? ¿!Teorías? ¿!Dulces¡? ¿!Dudas¡? ¿Alguien capto el misterio¡?

Bueno no creo que lo hicieran por completo aun umu, pero con el tiempo se revelara todo, por cierto ¿Ya leyeron mis drabbles? ERROR y ERROR==Cantarella , (en realidad en titulo del segundo es ERRORCantarella , no me acepto los iguales jeje), tiene algo que ver con esta serie de fics que estoy iniciando e.e, porfas pasen y léanlo omo , en la secuela se mencionara algo como eso, si quieren poder hacer sus propias teorías sobre esta historia con mas fundamentos, se los recomiendo al 1000%.

Bueno, Dejen sus rewiews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi hi, estoy de vuelta c': , al fin logre encontrar la manera adecuada de terminar esta historia... Por cierto, lo que habia en la carta anterior eran las "antenas" de , que por cierto les serviran despues e.e, ademas, la cancion era Make It! Opening 1 de PriPara/PuriPara/Pretty Rhythm Puri Para/PrismParadaise o como le quieran decir :'v

Pero bueno! , Yo misma hice la adaptacion y bueno, no se que mas decir c: , espero que les guste!

Disclaimer : Ningun personaje me pertenece, todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores ( PERO! Yo podria alterar sus personalidades para mis escenas comicas/romanticas/ironicas/extrañas (? ).

Capitulo 5 : Encuentro predestinado, Robot Master Roll & Robot Master X

Una vez que llegaron al cuartel general, X y Zero hicieron que atendieran a Yurika, muy a pesar de que podrian ser algunas heridas superficiales, realmente se veía dentro del área médica durante horas, incluso podríamos pensar que esta muerta, pero no es así, solo unas cuantas horas despues, realmente casi todo lo que quedaba de día, osea hasta la noche...

—...Argh... ¿Do...Donde...Estoy...?.—Dijo Yurika mientras intentaba incorporarse nuevamente.

—!Yurika¡.—Dijo X entrando a la enfermeria donde estaba Yurika.

—¿X? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que hago yo aquí?.—Preguntó Yurika

—Bueno, esa chica , Miya te secuestro por así decirlo, despues aparecieron dos chicas y luego tu estabas herida , por eso te traímos aquí.— Explicó X.

—Ya veo... Pero, bueno, aún así, creo que ahora me van a intentar interrogar ¿Verdad?.—Adivinó Yurika.

—..Bueno si, pero , no sera nada malo, te lo prometo.—Le aseguró X.

—_Ay X... Si fuera así como hacen todo aquí..._—Pensó Yurika

5 minutos despues en una sala de interrogación (obviamente), con Zero y X como "testigos extras"...

—¿Que hiciste con esa chica?.—Preguntó Signas apuntando a Yurika con una lampara gigante (en sentido literal, literal).

—_Claro X... Nada malo ni raro ni cliché._—Pensó Yurika con una pequeña gota en la cabeza , aunque normalmente a alguien le impediria ver el tener esa luz en los ojos , a Yurika no le provocó ninguna acción.

—...—Mantuvo silencio unos segundos.—...Información Clasificada...—Dijo Yurika bajando un poco la cabeza.

—Repito ¿Que tienes que ver con esas chicas?.—Exigió el comandante.

—_Pero esa es una pregunta diferente._—Pensó Yurika nuevamente con una gota en la cabeza.—Información aún mas clasificada...—Respondió bajando la cabeza un poco mas.

—Explicate.—Le dijo Signas.

—...Si eso quieres, entonces ponganse comodos, que esta historia va para largo...—Suspiro Yurika.— Bien, bien, tal vez yo tenga algo que ver con "ellas" , pero nunca dije que fuera "yo", al menos no directamente... Realmente, solo estoy "ayudando" a alguien, esperaba mas de ustedes sinceramente, incluso una vez que Miya les entregara esa carta, esperaba que al menos tuvieran una pequeña idea de la mas minima razón del porque de nuestras acciones.—Confeso Yurika

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿!Por que no lo dijiste antes¡?.—Dijo X

—...Bueno, a decir verdad, la situacion es demasiado complicada, creí que te habrias dado cuenta cuando la viste... Realmente, para ser excelentes peleadores, no logran darse cuenta de cosas evidentes... De verdad, si quisieran comprender esto, tendrían que conocer a la perfección la naturaleza de las Aicards, como por ejemplo sus propiedades curativas, de apoyo, de accesorio, de transformacion, incluso como un pequeño almacen para lo que sea. Obviamente, necesitarian de un objeto capaz de acceder a su sistema, aparte de la necesidad de conseguir un compañero o compañera que este 100% sincronizado contigo para lograr un Making Drama perfecto...—Intentaba explicar Yurika.

—¿Making Drama? ¿Esa cosa que hizo Masquerade?—Dijo Zero.

—Si. Exactamente eso.—Aseguró Yurika

—¿Que se supone que es Masquerade?.—Interrogó Signas.

—Saben, realmente, es mucho mas complicado, para explicarlo necesitaria no solo el testimonio de Miya, sino también el de alguien quien viviera en la época en la cual el sistema de Masquerade fuera creado, lo cual es casi imposible, dado que eso tiene mas de 12 siglos.— Mientras mas explicaba Yurika, mas piezas del rompecabezas faltaban, incluso sus "explicaciones" hacian que necesitaran aún mas explicaciones.

—Y a todo esto ¿Que es el Making Drama?.—Preguntó X

—Making Drama... El entretenimiento definitivo, utilizado para la batalla en ocasiones, como en el duelo de Masquerade, puede paralizar a cualquiera que lo vea si es ese el objetivo, torturar con música... Y no pregunten porque con música , yo no cree el sistema.—Dijo Yurika mientras se recargaba en sus manos.

—Si dijiste que era información clasificada ¿Por que nos dices esto?.—Preguntó Zero.

—¿Huh? !Pero si esto es solo la parte menos importante de la situacion¡.—Exclamó Yurika—...Y por cierto, X, Miya te saluda.—Guiño un ojo liberando una especie de brillo azul, qu Zero les parecio haber visto antes.— Y te envio esta nota, asegurate de leerla solo, ¿De acuerdo?, A menos que quieras enfrentar su ira...—

—...—Luego de imaginar por unos cuantos segundos lo que "Miya" podría hacerle, X dijo : — Esta bien.—

—Hablando de eso, tengo cosas que hacer, mi vida es mas que solo estar respondiendo preguntas, tengo tarea y una vida social, cosa que aparentemente no tienen ustedes ni en sus dias libres.—Dijo Yurika levantandose y saliendo de ahí.—_Sayonara_, en otras palabras , nos vemos luego.— En ese momento Yurika Salto de una ventana, y al mas puro estilo "Maho-Shojo" , con una carta y un celular touch rosa, aparecieron en sus manos una especie de guantes y en sus pies botas anti-derrapantes con las cuales logro saltar hacia un edificio y caer lentamente hacia el suelo, terminando con una caída llena de gracia y elegancia en un callejón, con la cual desaparecieron sus guantes y botas.—...Si van a intentar atraparnos, esta bien, que comienze la batalla...—Finalizó alejandose del lugar liberando un brillo extraño con el movimiento de su cabello.

—...Es hermosa...—Susurró X

—¿Que?.—Preguntó Zero

—No nada...—Fingió X

Unas cuantas horas despues, al rededor de las 10:30 pm, X estaba en su "habitación", leyendo la nota de Miya..

—Bueno, veamos que cuenta la psicópata...—Dijo X abriendo su nota.

Nota : Querido X, creo que es momento de revelar unas cosas, pero para estar segura de que en verdad tienes la capacidad de enfrentar esta situacion : Te veré en las afueras de Abel City, en la central abandonada a las 11:00. Con cariño : Miya...

Posdata : Ven solo

—Muy bien... esto se vuelve extraño, pero bueno, iré igual.—Dijo X para si mismo antes de prepararse para salir.

Una vez allí, con Miya...

—Hmm... Se está tardando demasiado.—Dijo Miya/Roll

—...!Miya¡...—Dijo X al llegar al lugar

—Llegas tarde.—

—No es mi culpa, tuve problemas ¿Que vas a decirme?.—Le preguntó X

—¿Huh? Primero lo primero niño, si quieres realmente saber todo lo que tengo para decir tendras que derrotarme en un duelo primero, necesito comprobar que eres lo suficientemente adecuado para saberlo...—Le dijo Roll,—Y por cierto... Mi nombre no es 'Miya', sino Roll...—

—¿Roll?... Que mas da, te derrotare así sabre lo que necesito.—

—¿Heh? ¿Debo recordarte como les dí una paliza a ti y a tu compañero?.—Se burló Roll.—Como sea, !Ven por mi¡.—Comenzaron a pelear, al principio , Roll se "transporto" mágicamente atras de X

—¿!Que¡?.—Exclamó X

—Una abertura, sencilla de adivinar, !No te contengas porque soy una chica¡.—Se quejaba Roll

Con una patada en la espalda (con los dos pies), Roll mand volar hasta unos 3 metros delante de ella.

—Bueno, si es eso lo que quieres...—Dijo X cargando un disparo con su buster dirigido hacia Roll.

—!Kya¡.—Roll solto un gemido agudo al contacto con el ataque, lo cual hizo duda acercarse rápidamente a ella.

—¿!Estas bien¡?.—Le preguntó X

—No te distraigas, tu debilidad , si estas en combate a muerte y pasa esto ¿Como podras proteger a quienes te importan?.—Dijo Roll golpeando a X en el estomago.—Esto comienza a decepcionarme, X, creí que serias mas fuerte que eso.—

—...Entonces , ¿Como puedo derrotarla?.—Pensó X.—!Lo tengo¡.—Continuo pensando mientras actuaba con su plan.— Bueno, que tal señorita Roll Miya, ¿No seria usted la debil al no pelear en serio conmigo?.—Dijo X haciendo enojar a Roll.—Psicologia inversa, nunca falla con los adolescentes, y lo se muy bien...—Pensó X

—¿Psicologia inversa eh? Al parecer eres un poco astuto despues de todo...—Pensó Roll.—!Cállate¡ !Tu no sabes nada¡ !Ni estas en posicion de decir eso¡ !Solo eres una máquina programada para imitar lo que siente un humano¡ !Igual que yo y que todos los reploids¡ !A pesar de que puedas comprender como un humano se siente nunca podrás devolver el favor de que un humano te ame, te aprecie o te odie¡ !No sentimos nada real¡ !Solo son ilusiones¡.—Le gritó Roll

—¿!Como te atreves a hablar así de las emociones en mi prescencia¡?.—Dijo X muy enojado con Roll.—Estoy harto de esto...—Dijo X, en ese momento se arrojo contra Roll con el sable que había "tomado prestado" de la sala de entrenamiento, a la vez que esta sacaba un sable rosa. Choques de sables una y otra vez, disparos de buster por doquier, golpes por ahí y por allá... Se pasaron peleando mucho tiempo así. Hasta que X empujó a Roll , casi tirandola del techo de un almacén abandonado, sin embargo, este solo la coloco de espaldas en el techo, quedando el encima de ella sosteniendola por las muñecas impidiendo que se moviera, se vieron a los ojos durante unos segundos, X vio un extraño brillo rosa en los ojos de Roll , la cual vio en los de X un extraño brillo azul... Esto seria una linda escena de una comedia romántica... Al menos hasta que Roll reacciono...

—!O-oye¡ ¿!E-es así co-como tratas a las chicas que acabas de conocer¡?.—Dijo Roll con un sonrojo enorme.

—...Ahora que te veo bien, eres la de mi sueño de hace rato...—Pensó X.—¿Que quieres decir?.—Dijo X

—¿!N-no comprendes la situacion en la que nos dejaste¡? !Esto es algo incomodo para una chica¡.—Dijo Roll desviando su mirada totalmente sonrojada.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que X se diera cuenta de lo comprometedora que era esa posicion.

—!Lo lamento mucho¡.—Gritó X soltandola ahora igual de sonrojado que ella.

—!Pe-pero se te nota que disfrutas hacer eso¡ !Maldito pervertido¡.—Le gritó Roll.

—!Yo no soy un pervertido¡ Ademas, !Te gane ahora vendras conmigo¡.—Le dijo X agarrandola de una mano haciendola sonrojar.

—!Ge-genio¡ !D-de nuevo me tratas como si yo tuviera una relación contigo¡—Se quejaba Roll

—Lo lamento, pero necesitamos respuestas...—Dijo X.—Lo siento si te hago sentir incomoda, es solo que ya no se a quien preguntar sobre esto.—

Al escuchar esas palabras, Roll logró calmarse un poco mas, incluso se acerco a su voluntad a X.

—...De acuerdo, ire contigo, te prometo que intentare explicarles lo mas que pueda.—Dijo Roll sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar un poco a X.

—Bueno, vamos tienes algunas cosas que explicar...—Le dijo X amablemente

—Una condicion ; No quiero la escena cliché de la lampara en la cara, si van a preguntar haganlo como gente normal... Claro si nos podemos considerar gente...—Dijo Roll caminando con X, ambos caminaron juntos mucho tiempo, aun no salian de la central, pero viendolos desde lejos, se encontraba un amigo que conocemos muy bien...

—...Maldito X... Si ella sale herida, te prometo que terminaras con tus hermanos lo mas pronto posible...Le prometí a ella que protegeria a Roll y así lo hare.—Pensó Axl, si Axl los estaba viendo.—Al final tenia razón , Roll estaba saliendo de la celda para pelear...Su vida depende de mi... Y de tí, ¿Donde has ido...?.—Pensó Axl volteando a ver la luna.—...Iris...—Dijo Axl desapareciendo

nuevamente, esta vez no regresaria con Dynamo y Shadowman, estaria en algún lugar que desconocemos...

-Fin del capitulo-

Kyahiahiahiahiahia~~~(? Al fin logre obtener esta parte, y bueno c: por cierto Elizabeht... Oshe amiga ¿no que no te gustaban los fics? ewé (lo siento , situacion de amigash, ignora si quieres :v)

Continuando con lo normal, ¿Quieren saber que pasara? Yo se que quieren e-e, pero aun asi no tengo el proximo aún , necesito tiempo, esta vez lo llene de Roll x X, y una pequeñisima pizca de Roll x Axl junto con algo de Yurika x X...

Planeo poner un poco de cada pareja que se me venga a la mente, incluso pienso en armar momentos que a los "celositos" les parezcan "de novios" entre Roll y Zero... Pero esos dos no son nada aún , asi que solo seran malentendidos de parte de los "celositos".No hay cancion OwO, pero bueno , Dejen sus rewiews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola? Alguien?no? ¿nadie? No hubo rewiews uvu, pero bueno, igual voy saeguir con esta historia, incluso tengo algo especial para ustedes OwO. pero antes que eso debo decir algo : SIGUE SIN QUEDAR EN EL P****** DOCUMENTO EL MALD**** NOMBRE ,las antenas de la carta del otro capitulo son las de !

Sin mas que decir ,disfruten el fic!

Disclaimer : Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de capcom, y creo que eso ya quedo mas que claro desde hace cinco episodios mas o menos no?

Capitulo 6 : Reparando errores

Luego del "pequeño duelo" que tuvieron Roll y X, Roll tuvo que ir con el a la base hunter para que respondiera preguntas, claro no sin antes haberla vencido, sin embargo, había algo muy extraño con ella, parecía distante del mundo entero, como si no estuviera consciente.

—...Roll... !Hey¡ !Roll¡ !ROLL¡.—Gritó X para hacerla reaccionar

—¿A que sucede X?.—Dijo Roll de forma inocente.

—Bueno, tu mirada se perdio hace un momento, y no respondiste la pregunta que te hicimos.—Le respondió X

—Ah ya...—Dijo Roll.—¿Cual era la pregunta?.—Preguntó Roll haciendo que todos los presentes (menos ella) cayeran al estilo anime

—¿!Es en serio¡? ¿!Realmente perdí contra alguien tan despistada como tu¡?.—Gritó Zero volviendose a levantar. (notese la referencia...)

—¿Alguien quiere sacarlo de aquí? Se nos acaba el espacio por culpa de su ego gigante.—Se burló Roll

—!Yo no tengo un ego gigante¡.—Le reprochó Zero

—Allá va el ego gigante...—Continuó Roll

—!Maldita hija de...¡—Gritó Zero con una venita en la frente

—!La pregunta era¡..—Dijo X interrumpiendo a Zero.—¿Que es Masquerade exactamente?.—Preguntaba X

—...Bueno, no se mucho de eso, pero se que es una especie de antivirus , lo que es irónico , por que existe gracias al virus Symphonia. Fuera de eso no se nada.—Respondió Roll

—¿Quien eres tu exactamente?.—Preguntó Signas a la pequeña Roll

—Realmente no lo se, recuerdo que al ser activada vi a Axl apuntándome con sus pistolas algo asustado, después el fue quien me dijo mi nombre y me dio un chip que según el había dejado mi creadora. Luego de eso recuerdo que aparecieron el ninja loco morado y el tipo con cara de idiota, no se que paso entre esos dos y Axl, pero sabia, que por alguna razón, si no obedecía algo malo sucedería. Incluso ahora, Axl ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero, realmente esta mas distante que antes desde hace unos meses. Recuerdo que en el chip que me dio decía algo sobre "Gratefull Symphonia", es muy borroso todo, aparte de decir : "Mantenlos unidos".—Dijo Roll nuevamente con una mirada distante.

—¿Quien te creo?.—Preguntó Zero.

—No tengo ni la mas remota idea, como dije , lo único que recuerdo haber visto tras ser activada fue a Axl, nadie mas que el. Un estado de hibernacion es lo que supongo tenia, probablemente tengo un lapsus de amnesia temporal, quizás la razón por la cual aún no recuerdo nada es que llevo demasiado tiempo inactiva.—Con todas sus palabras , todos se sorprendieron al escucharla hablar, hasta hace un momento daba la impresión de ser una chica bromista que se aprovecha de su belleza, y ahora parecía una científica profesional que sabia lo que hacia.—¿Que? ¿Tan extraño es escuchar a una chica decir cosas inteligentes en esta base?... Sin ofender, pero parecen unos tarados mirándome así.—

—¿Nos dijo tarados?.—Susurró X a Zero

—Si, así es.—Le respondió Zero

—...¿Es todo?...Si es así , entonces creo que mejor me voy.—Dijo Roll dispuesta a salir de la base, entonces...

—!NO¡.—Gritaron Zero y X, ellos querían evitar el tener que perseguirla , de nuevo, y pelear con ella también claro.A la vez que la sostenían de sus brazos, excepto que X quedo cerca del cabello de ella.

—_Huele bien..._—Pensó X

—¿Y ahora que? ¿Que quieren?.—Dijo Roll pareciendo estar harta de ellos.

—...!Por favor únete a los maverick hunters¡.—Dijeron al unisono X y Zero

—...¿Eso era todo?...—Dijo Roll, con una voz que asusto un poco a los dos hunters.—Claro que si.—Continuó Roll con una dulce voz , que parecía ser de un ángel.

—_¿Un ángel?_.—Pensó X

—..._.Adorable..._.—Pensó Zero

—Pero, si me disculpan tengo una Dream Melody que escribir, _Voir lego_, en otras palabras, nos vemos después.—Dijo Roll saliendo de la habitación para ir a el techo de la base con una hoja de papel y una pluma.

—Que rara...—Dijo X con una pequeña gota en la cabeza

—Se parece a ti.—Dijo Zero a X.

Bueno, veamos que hace Roll

—...—Sentada en el techo observando el cielo mientras pensaba en algo que la inspirara.—...Huh...—Suspiro Roll.—Un paraíso de amor esta por comenzar, en una historia llena de milagros, y con un pequeño esfuerzo, tu futuro cambiara, hay que empezar.—Cantó Roll con sus ojos cerrados, para después sonreír y asentir a si misma.—Con eso estará bien.—Al decir esto , comenzó a escribir en la hoja.

—¿Que estas haciendo?.—Dijo alguien atras de Roll

—¿!Quien..¡? Oh... X, eres tú... Na-nada demasiado "extraño".—Se sonrojo y presiono la hoja contra su pecho, claro a la pequeña Roll le daba pena mostrar sus "Dream Melody"

—¿Que es eso?.—Preguntó X

—!Ya te dije que no es nada¡.—Le dijo Roll aún mas avergonzada.

—!Déjame ver eso¡.—Dijo X intentando que Roll soltara la hoja.

—Esta bien ya...—Le entregó la hoja desviando su mirada mientras se levantaba.

—¿Eh? Es una buena canción, ¿Esto es una Dream Melody?.—Dijo X

—B-bueno si es una Dream Melody, pero no esta completa.—Dijo Roll tomando nuevamente la hoja

—Pero, yo veo que la letra esta bien.—Indicó X

—Pero aún así, le falta sentimiento.—Dijo Roll observando su hoja

—¿Sentimiento?.—

—Si. Sentimiento. Una Dream Melody no es nada si no es dedicada a alguien y creada a partir de inspirarse en ese alguien... Hasta ahora no se que hacer, amistad, es lo que falta en mis Dream Melody.—Dijo Roll

—Ya veo... ¿No tienes amigos?.—Preguntó X

—¿Amigos? Realmente, lo mas cercano a un amigo que he tenido solo ha sido Iris, solo la veo en ocasiones raras.—Dijo Roll sentándose de nuevo.

—¿Iris? Conocí a una chica que se llamaba así... Espera ¿Y que hay de Axl? Dijiste que te agradaba.—Dijo X sentándose junto a Roll

—¿El? ¿Un amigo? Vamos X, no eres muy listo que digamos. El esta lejos de serlo, aunque es amable conmigo, en realidad es mi culpa que este sufriendo durante mucho tiempo...—Dijo Roll con un tono melancólico

—...Bueno, ahora tienes un amigo.—Dijo X

—¿Eh?.—Se confundió Roll

—Si. Ahora yo soy tu amigo.—Le sonrió X.

—X... ¿Realmente quieres ser amigo de alguien como yo..?, Después de todo, te lastime en muchas ocasiones y aún así...—Dijo Roll con una lagrima en sus ojos.

—No llores. ¿No crees que seria tonto que no me agradaras?. Realmente eres alguien interesante...—Dijo X

—...¿Entonces? ¿Somos amigos...?.—Preguntó Roll

—Si, Roll, amigos.—Le respondió X.

—!Gracias¡.—Dijo Roll abrazando a X como a un hermano

—Pe-pero vamos, que no es para tanto.—Dijo X un poco sonrojado.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana/tarde, habían alarmas sonando y luces rojas por todos lados...

—Ok... ¿Y ahora que paso?.—Dijo Roll con una pequeña gota en su cabeza

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber, tenemos un virus en la computadora que causo todo esto.—Dijo Alia sin dejar de teclear códigos

—!Detecto un archivo atravesando los firewalls rápidamente¡.—Dijo Pallette mientras en la pantalla aparecían varios bites de color azul y rosa en varios tonos, hasta que...

—Entreguen la Prism Voice y nadie saldrá herido.—Dijo en la pantalla una chica de ojos verdes, con casco rosa y antenas de color amarillo rodeando su cabeza. (Es !)

—¿Prism...Voice...?.—Dijo Roll abriendo sus ojos mas de lo normal, cuando comenzó a tener una especie de flashback...

—FLASHBACK—

—_¿Donde...?_.—Pensó Roll al ver a su alrededor , estaba en una especie de laboratorio rodeada de computadoras, entonces escuchó una voz familiar...—_¿...Que...?_.—

—...¿Realmente crees que de esa manera la salvaremos del Symphonia virus?...—Dijo una lejana voz femenina

—Es probable, sin la ayuda de su Prism Voice no se detendrá.—Dijo otra voz, pero esta era de un hombre adulto aparentemente.

—Pero...!Ella es...¡—Dijo la voz femenina de nuevo.

—No , se acabara pronto...—

FLASHBACK END

—¿!Quien eres tu¡?.—Exigió X a la "niña" de la computadora

—Mi nombre es 033-Transcoder-Customized NetNavigator, .—Dijo la niña de la pantalla

—¿!Roll¡?.—Dijeron X y Zero al mismo tiempo

—¿EXE...?...—Dijo Roll al ver a su "contra-parte"

—Espera un minuto...Roll...Exe...!Es el nombre del libro¡.—Dijo X recordando el nombre de la primera infectada del virus Symphonia

—Repito, entreguen la Prism Voice.—Dijo Exe

—!Nosotros no tenemos la Prism Voice¡.—Dijo Zero intentando persuadir a la navi, pero no lo logró

—Entonces dime ¿Quien es esa que esta ahí sino la Prism Voice?.—Dijo señalando a Roll

—¿Yo? ¿Prism Voice? !No tengo ni la menor idea de que estas hablando¡.—Dijo Roll

—Realmente es así como lo quieren...—En ese momento las antenas de Exe comenzaron a brillar un poco y pasaban números atravez de ellas, haciendo que mas cosas comenzaran a fallar.

—¿Que debería...?—Dijo Roll pensando en que hacer mientras intentaba sostenerse en pie.—!Lo tengo¡ !X¡ !La carta que te dí¡ !Dámela por favor¡.—Dijo Roll (Por favor... Aún en los peores momentos, es bien educada)

—¿Esta? ¿Para que..? Pregunta tonta. !Toma¡.—Dijo X arrojando la carta

—!Aquí vamos Exe¡.—Dijo Roll sacando un celular touch rosa.—!Anti-Virus Fly High¡ !On-Air¡.—Exclamó Roll deslizando la carta por una ranura que estaba en la parte inferior del celular , el cual estaba conectado a la computadora.

—¿Que? Agh...—Dijo la navi para perder el conocimiento.

—Wow, es mi día de suerte, le quite un virus a un net navi con una Aicard y mi PriPass.—Dijo Roll sonriendo.—...Y ahora...—Dijo Roll moviendo algunas cosas en su "PriPass".—Ya esta.—

—¿Que es ese teléfono?.—Preguntó Zero

—Mi PriPass. Sirve para convertir en datos digitales a través del sistema de Aicards cualquier cosa, incluso a una persona o reploid, pero seria por un tiempo demasiado limitado.—Respondió Roll muy tranquila.

—¿Que significa "PriPass"?.—Dijo X

—PriPass, Pri : proveniente de "Prism" que significa "Prisma" y "Pass" Que significa "Pase", podría traducirse como pase prisma, me permite hacer Making Drama y cambiarme de ropa y accesorios con la Partner Card o la Aicards normales.—Dijo Roll con toda la calma del mundo.

—Y entonces ¿Que le hiciste a esa "tu"?.—Preguntó X nuevamente

—¿Ella? Solo esta limpia de virus, ahora esta durmiendo en algún lugar de mi PriPass. No es una amenaza, solo es un antiguo modelo de NetNavi.—Continuó Roll

Pasaron unas cuantas horas tranquilas, Roll seguía vigilando a Exe, esperando que despertara mientras intentaba escribir otra Dream Melody, pero eso es algo aparte.

Pero mientras tanto en otro lado, en la mente de Yurika espeficicamente.

—...Atrás...—Dijo la joven cortando a la mitad a una sombra de color rojo.

—Vaya vaya, no necesita ser tan brusca , señorita Hime...¿O debería decir... Iris de Repliforce?.—Dijo la sombra.

—Te convendría dejar de molestar...—Dijo lanzando un cuchillo hacia la sombra, la cual solo lo atravesó como si nada

—Vamos, vamos. Pequeña eres demasiado débil.—Las palabras de la sombra provocaron que los ojos de Yurika se tornaran de color morado fuerte

—Cállate. Ya no soy la misma niñita débil de Repliforce, deberías saberlo, después de todo en este momento estoy conteniendo parte de tu esencia.—Dijo Yurika mirando a la sombra de forma amenazante.

—Je... Pero sigo siendo solo una parte... Esa chica, Miya, tiene otra parte... Nada especial que tu me tengas a mí.—Dijo la sombra

—Tsk... Como quieras.—Dijo Yurika alejándose de la sombra

—_Disfruta tu tranquilidad durante el tiempo que puedas, mi adorada..._—Pensó la sombra.

—_...Vocal Doll..._—Dijo en el PriPass de Roll aún inconsciente

-Fin del capitulo-

Oh yeah! estoy de vuelta ewé, espero les gustara el capitulo n.n , bueno ahora si que les explique algo y les deje otra cosa por explicar(?

Bien , les pediré un favor, si queda algo OOC, no se quejen e.e , es necesario(?

Bueno esto es todo

Canción : Miracle*Paradaise

Artista : i*Ris

Adaptación : Yop /._./

Bien esto es todo, Dejen sus Rewiews!


	7. Chapter 7

Holis! Regresé, en este momento estoy muy feliz! Al fin logre ver como le llegaba el karma a la maldita copia de Falulu! (? - Cap 31 de PuriPara, see me emociono muy facilmente.

Como sea! la netnavi es 1R1O1L1L.1E1X1E , lamento tantos unos, solo se que fanfiction tiene algo en contra de nuestra pequeña Exe ;-;

Cesar66 : Pos no lo se(? hay un pequeñisimo detalle del cual nos enteraremos mas adelante... Probablemente parezca incesto(? pero eso todavía no sucedera. Sobre ZeroxIris... Mikusta la idea(? See, pero habrá que esperar a su glorioso renacimiento, aunque prácticamente ya "renacio", (comienzo a arrepentirme de ponerle de apariencia a Hoshimiya Ichigo ;-; no logro imaginarla seria DX) gracias por tu apoyo ;w; se siente muy bien tener a un lector así

Bueno disfruten OwO!

Disclaimer : vean el disclaimer del capitulo 6

Capitulo 7 : Aquí estoy

—Muy bien, inténtalo de nuevo.—Dijo X observando como Roll practicaba tiros con su buster

—!Aquí voy...¡.—Gritó Roll convirtiendo su brazo en un buster.—Cargado a : Potencia Media, cambiando de golpear a desintegrar.—Dijo Roll.—!Charge Shoot¡.—Grito disparando un gran rayo de color rosa, pero...—¿!Que..¡? !Cuidado atrás¡.—Al gritar esto ella salio disparada hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo, salio volando, casi literalmente.

—Hay no...—Dijo X poniendo una mano en su rostro (Facepalm...)

Pero solo unos metros afuera de la sala de entrenamiento, Zero estaba pasando por el lugar, cuando de pronto : Chica rubia voladora salvaje aparece. Muy bien, no...

—!Q-quitate¡.—Grito Roll solo volteando un poco la cabeza para verlo

—¿!Pero que...¡?.—Dijo Zero al ver como simplemente se estrellaba contra el suelo, frenando así la caída de Roll.

—Ouch...—Dijo Roll después de haber parado su "viaje".

—¿!Que demonios estas haciendo niña¡?.—Dijo Zero teniendo sobre el a Roll

—¿!Niña¡? !Soy al menos 1 año mayor que tu¡.—Se quejó Roll.—!Ademas no fue mi culpa¡ !No tenias por que quedarte aqui¡.—

—¿!Estas loca¡? !Te podrias haber lastimado¡.—Dijo Zero

—!C-cállate¡ !E-eso no quita que sea tu culpa¡.—Dijo Roll levantándose.—¿Estas bien?.—Dijo Roll ayudando a Zero a levantarse

—¿Eh? Ah, si...—Dijo Zero levantándose.

—!Roll¡ ¿Estas bien?.—Llamo X llegando a la escena

—Si te gusta termino medio...—Respondió ella

—¿Zero? ¿Que haces aqui?.—Dijo X

—Larga historia...—Respondieron Roll y Zero al mismo tiempo.

—Como sea... Roll mejor tomemos un descanso...—Dijo X a la pequeña Roll

—!No discuto¡.—Dijo Roll muy emocionada.—Estaré en la azotea si necesitas algo !Hasta luego¡.—Dijo mientras salia corriendo a toda velocidad

—¿Que estaban haciendo?.—Pregunto Zero

—La ayudaba a practicar disparos cargados, pero creo que comprobaste que salio todo mal.—Respondió X

—Si, a juzgar por su actitud, creo que le alegra que haya terminado...—Dijo Zero

PERO~~~Mientras tanto en el PriPass de Roll, la cual estaba acostada "flojeando"...

—...Ay... ¿Que me golpeo? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Meiru-chan?.—Dijo Exe despertando apenas

—¿Espera un minuto? ¿!Ya te despertaste¡?.—Grito Roll (normal) mirando su PriPass asustando a Exe

—¿!Quien eres tu¡? ¿!Que le hiciste a Meiru-chan¡?.—Pregunto la navi

—¿Chan...? Hace mucho que no utilizamos los apelativos japoneses, ademas no conozco a esa tal Meiru.—Dijo Roll

—Como sea, ¿Donde estoy?.—Pregunto Exe

—Estas en... Emh...—Sin saber que decir Roll se rasco la cabeza— En mi PriPass.—Dijo Roll creyendo que seria suficiente.

—Pero, ¿Que es un PriPass? ¿Un nuevo tipo de PET? Y ademas ¿Donde estas tú?.—Dijo Exe

—Uhmm... Bueno... Esto es incomodo...—Dijo Roll sin saber que hacer.—!X¡ !X¡ !X¡ !X¡ !X¡ !X¡.—Se fue corriendo con el PriPass en la mano sin dejar de gritar.

—¿Roll? ¿Que sucede?.—Pregunto Layer viendo como corria Roll

—!S-s-s-s-s-s-se despertó¡.—Dijo Roll mostrando a la navi rosa despierta con una gotita en la cabeza.—!X¡ !X¡ !X¡ !X¡ !X¡...—Grito Roll para llamar la atencion de X, el cual estaba ahi cerca sentado hablando con Zero.

—¿Roll? ¿Que sucede?.—Pregunto X

—!M-me desperte¡ !Que diga se desperto¡.—Respondió ella agitando el PriPass frente a ellos.

—¿!Quieres dejar de mover¡? !Algunas chicas necesitamos que respondan cosas¡ Bueno solo soy yo...—Dijo Exe algo mareada por el movimiento

—!La cosa hablo¡.—Dijo X

—¿Cosa? ¿!Niño que no sabes que es un Net-Navi¡?.—Dijo Exe algo ofendida

—¿Que es un net-navi?.—Dijeron Zero y X al mismo tiempo

—Incultos...—Dijo Roll con una gota en la cabeza

—!Idiotas¡.—Dijo Exe.—Somos un programa personalizado diseñado para ayudar a sus operadores en todo lo que sea posible.—

—Hace siglos que no son utilizados, esperaba que al menos ustedes se informaran de la historia que dio origen a la posibilidad de su misma existencia.—Dijo Roll golpeando en la cabeza a ambos hunters

—¿!Porque nos pegas¡?.—Preguntaron los hunters

—Por tarados.—Dijo secamente Roll

—Wow, no sabia que doliera tanto.—Dijo Zero

—Bienvenido al club...—Dijo X

—Aun estoy aqui saben...—Dijo Exe

—Oh si. Sabemos tu nombre pero, ¿Que era esa Prism Voice que mencionaste antes?.—Pregunto Roll

—...Es complicado, pero para simplificar todo ; es una voz legendaria muy bonita y poderosa. !Cierto¡ !En este momento deberia de estar buscandola¡.—Recordó Exe

—Y ¿Yo tengo eso?.—Preguntó Roll a la navi, ahora en forma holográfica pequeña frente a ella

—Eso creo, la noto en tu aura... No-Preguntes-Que-Es-El-Aura. Con el tiempo te enteraras.—Dijo Exe sin dejar de confundirse por la apariencia de la chica que tenia enfrente.—Por cierto me gusta tu nombre.—

—¿De que año dices que eres?.—Pregunto Zero

—Mmm... Supongo que el año 2153...—Dijo Exe.

—Entonces eres la mas mayor de todos nosotros, Que raro, eres tan pequeña y eres la mas mayor.—Dijo X

—...¿Q-que año es este...?.—Pregunto Exe

—...Lo lamento...Actualmente estamos en el año 21XX...—Dijo Roll sabiendo el significado de esas palabras para la navi

—Eso significa que...Meiru-chan...—Dijo Exe comenzando a llorar lagrimas virtuales, pero Roll intento calmarla, así que esta saco una especie de carta con una caja de pañuelos dibujada en su interior y después la deslizo por la ranura de la parte inferior del PriPass

—Aqui...—Dijo Roll mientras junto a Exe aparecian los pañuelos

—Gracias...—Dijo Exe tomando los pañuelos virtuales

—...Siento lo de tu operadora pero...Si te hace sentir mejor...Yo podría serlo para ti, ya sabes, tu operadora.—Dijo Roll intentando hacer sentir mejor a 'su' navi.

—¿Eh? Tu...¿Lo harías por mi?...—Pregunto Exe.

—Por supuesto, después de todo , entiendo lo que se siente no tener a nadie...—Dijo Roll con una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces, !Estoy a tu cuidado¡, Roll-chan.—Dijo Exe

—...Ahora que lo pienso, "chan" no suena nada mal...—Dijo Roll a su ahora net-navi personalizada.—Bueno, no conozco mucho de este lugar, pero lo que se es que juntas tal vez podemos adaptarnos juntas.—

—!Si¡.—Dijo Exe.—Es extraño, siento un PrismPower pequeño saliendo de ustedes dos...X, Zero.—

—¿PrismPower? ¿Que es eso?.— Pregunto Zero

—Es, el poder que te permite realizar un Making Drama, Dream Melody... Y otras habilidades que desconosco...Mas simple : simboliza la fuerza de voluntad por proteger a alguien apreciado, al menos en la mayoria de los casos...—Dijo Exe

—Hey, Exe, ¿Te gustaria pasear conmigo?.—Pregunto Roll a su navi

—!Desde luego¡.—Respondió Exe.

—Vaya, vaya, cada vez atraemos mas gente rara ¿No crees?.—Dijo X mientras veía a las chicas alejarse caminando

—Si. Tienes razón.—Dijo Zero a su compañero

Lentamente, con el paso de los meses, comenzaron a formar fuertes lazos de amistad entre ellas, y no solo eso, cada vez se llevaban mejor con todos en la base, incluso podríamos considerar que sus mejores amigos chicos eran X y Zero (aunque por parte de ellos pareceria una amistad masoquista, claro, ellas eran todas unas "tsunderes" por asi decirlo en algunas ocasiones), y en cuanto a mejores amigas chicas, bueno, aparte de ellas claro esta , serian Cinnamon y Palette.

En fin, pasaron muchas cosas, en su mayoria cómicas. Aunque eso cambio en un tiempo, y como todos sabemos, en esta era la paz nunca ha durado mucho...Preferiria no mencionar esto, porque ha sido algo dificil de vivir, pero de no ser por este hecho, ya no habría nada que contar...

Solo unos 7 meses después de eso...

—!Cuidado¡.— Dijo Zero a Exe, la cual estaba materializada por medio de un copy-bot.

—Gracias, Zero.—Dijo Exe levantandose del suelo esquivando un impacto de disparo de plasma.

—No se como fue que llegamos a esto...—Dijo X disparando a unos cuantos enemigos que tenia enfrente

—Sencillo, aqui estamos, protegiendo la ciudad de un ataque maverick...Otra vez...Y ademas también estamos ayudando a Roll-chan.—Dijo Exe disparando una flecha de su Roll-Arrow.

—Cierto...¿!Cuando demonios ella va a activar de una dichosa vez el maldito Making Drama para acabar con ese núcleo¡?.—Grito Zero algo desesperado.

—Ella nos daba palizas inimaginables solo cantando ¿!Y ahora nos sale con que necesita hacer un Making Drama para destruir un simple núcleo¡?.—Dijo X igual de desesperado que Zero

—Ya, ya, Relax chicos...—Dijo Exe recibiendo miradas confusas de sus compañeros.—Ay si no saben ingles solo diganlo tarados, en otras palabras !Calmense malditos idiotas¡, si no quieren morir destruyendolo esperen a que pueda terminar su Dream Melody.—

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel hunter, en la azotea, Roll estaba lista para ir a "pelear", claro con sus Aicards en mano y PriPass en la otra.

—Bien...—Dijo Roll con sus ojos cerrados.—!Roll Switch-On¡.—Dijo Abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver la silueta de una mariposa violeta moviendo las alas.—Prism Paradaise : !Open My Heart¡.—Al decir esto , deslizo la carta por la ranura, haciendo que un brillo saliera del PriPass. Provocando que su ropa cambiara : Una falda de color rosa con detalles de color blanco, haciendo parecer una falda elegante, con algunas lineas negras, una blusa de color negro con un liston rojo arriba de donde se puede ubicar el corazón en forma de moño junto con algunas partes blancas tambien por la parte de atras, con mangas lindas y cortas sobre sus hombros. (N/A : Similar al traje de Houjou Shophie de PuriPara).—PriPara Change, !Listo¡.—Dijo inconsientemente Roll.— !Aqui vamos¡.—En ese momento comenzo a "volar" por la ciudad hasta lograr llegar a donde sus amigos estaban.

—¿Cuando va a llegar Roll?.—Dijo X, cuando de pronto.

—!Ahi esta¡.—Dijo Exe señalandola.

—!Al fin¡.—Dijeron X y Zero con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos, como en el anime de comedia.

—Luz solar, siento la demora divirtámonos hoy.— Canto Roll haciendo que la energia de Exe, X y Zero aumentara nuevamente.— Olvida lo que acaba de suceder, y vamos a lanzarnos hacia arriba.—Continuo volando hacia el reactor nuclear (si olvide mencionarlo, soy mala narradora),—Ah...Estos dias sin ningun incidente son irreemplazables, eso dicen los adultos : pero igual nunca los entiendo,—Roll pensó: — !Making Drama Switch On¡.—Al pensar eso la rodeo un brillo azul, creando una jaula a su alrededor con un cerrojo para llave de color rojo en forma de corazón.—!Liberacion de la doncella Valquiria¡.—Pensó Roll para abrir desde adentro la puerta de la jaula con la llave dorada, y al salir le aparecieron alas de ángel. Después ella volo hacia el núcleo del reactor con la llave en las manos y atravezandolo por completo.—Di la vuelta a la página del libro !Y a mi misma me logré ver¡ Eso me gusta, tiempo es de soñar : !Muy buenos dias siempre¡.—Finalizó su canción saliendo de una explosión muy limitada, la cual solo rodeo al reactor y desaparecio.

—!Al fin¡.—Dijo Exe recostandose en el suelo tranquilamente, pero Roll no estaba tan bien. Al llegar al suelo frente a sus amigos, ella apenas podia mantenerse en pie.

—!Roll¡.—Dijo X cuando vio que estaba por desmayarse, pero el lo evito agarrandola de los hombros.

—Gracias X...Solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo.—Dijo Roll mirando a X sonriendo.

—...Esta sensacion...—Pensó Exe.—!Roll¡ !Siento que alguien con un fuerte PrismPower se acerca¡.—Dijo Exe

—Esto es malo...—Dijo Roll.—!Lo siento debo irme¡ !Cuidense¡.—Dijo Roll corriendo hacia un callejon cercano, claro no sin antes haber desconectado a Exe y llevandola de nuevo a su PriPass

—!Al fin¡.—Dijo Exe recostandose en el suelo tranquilamente, pero Roll no estaba tan bien. Al llegar al suelo frente a sus amigos, ella apenas podia mantenerse en pie.

—!Roll¡.—Dijo X cuando vio que estaba por desmayarse, pero el lo evito agarrandola de los hombros.

—Gracias X...Solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo.—Dijo Roll mirando a X sonriendo.

—...Esta sensacion...—Pensó Exe.—!Roll¡ !Siento que alguien con un fuerte PrismPower se acerca¡.—Dijo Exe

—Esto es malo...—Dijo Roll.—!Lo siento debo irme¡ !Cuidense¡.—Dijo Roll corriendo hacia un callejon cercano, claro no sin antes haber desconectado a Exe y llevandola de nuevo a su PriPass

—Nos dejaron completamente solos...—Dijo X con una gota en la cabeza

—Ni tan solos, X, Zero.—Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

—¿!Que¡?.— Dijo Zero volteando a ver quien era, quedando sorprendido

—¿!Como...¡?.—Dijo X notando quien estaba ahi.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos chicos...—Dijo Axl, el cual tenia una capa café cubriendolo.—Dime X, ¿Como has tratado a Roll?.—

—¿!Q-Que quieres de ella¡?.—Dijo X amenazando a Axl apuntandole con su buster

—¿Que? ¿Uno ya no puede preocuparse por alguien porque ya sacan conclusiones sin sentido? ¿Realmente son mayores que yo?.—Dijo Axl bajando

—...Esa voz...!Axl¡.—Pensó Roll volteando a ver en donde estaban sus amigos, y para su desgracia, tenia razon , al ver a Axl ahi, una lagrima corrio por su mejilla.

—Roll-chan...—Dijo Exe

—Realmente no tengo el tiempo necesario para discutir con ustedes, si los derroto habré terminado por lo que he venido.—Dijo Axl desponjandose de su capa y sacando sus pistolas.— Vengan por mi.—

En ese momento, rápidamente se desato una batalla entre los ds hunters y su antiguo compañero, el cual habia mejorado notablemente.

—Has mejorado desde la ultima vez Axl.—Dijo Zero.—Espero no necesites de una cancion para vencernos.—Intento atacar con el sable, sin embargo fue frenado por una pistola de Axl bloqueando el ataque

—No te preocupes, no la necesito...—Dijo Axl empujandolos.—Me entretienen, pero no vengo para eso...—

—Y nosotros tampoco.—Dijo X disparando a Axl muchas veces, cualquiera pensaria que los esquivaria, pero el solo dejo que le diera, igual que dejo que Zero le cortara un poco, solo rasguños no muy graves.

—Adelante...—Dijo Axl sosteniendo uno de sus hombros que estaba muy herido.—Responde X, ¿Como has tratado a Roll?.—Pregunto con ojos llorosos.

—¿Que?.—Dijo X

—!Responde¡.—Grito Axl

—¿Que deberia hacer?.—Dijo Roll.—Quiero que sepa que estoy bien...—

—Utiliza tu Prism Voice.—Dijo Exe.—Solo piensa que quieres que tus sentimientos lo alcancen.—

—Lo intentare...—Dijo Roll

—!Aghh..¡.—Dijo Axl ya demasiado herido intentando volar para evitar mas daños, no podia mantenerse en pie..

—!Ahora X¡.—Dijo Zero para que X diera el golpe final, pero...

—!Alto¡.—Interrumpio la voz de Roll.—...En el reloj, al marcar las dos aparecio alguien familiar pero no hay claridad...Tan solo siento confusion el eco saturo en mi mente la cancion de Allegro Agitate, solo puedo oir la resonacion de Allegro Agitate es un ruido que no me deja en paz...—Canto con una voz notablemente mas madura y haciendo un eco muy lindo, mientras la rodeaba un brillo blanco.

—Esa voz... Roll...—Dijo Axl mirando hacia abajo a su 'amiga' que estaba cantando mientras el lloraba sin razón aparente.

—Tuve un sueño donde me quedaba en soledad, y sin parar mi cuarto carecia a plena media noche, pesadillas sin terminar y al respirar la muerte me volvia a asechar.—Al terminar de cantar esta parte solto un grito aguto para continuar después : .—Llevame ya al reactor núclear quiero undirme en su interior, sin compasión verme envuelta en su bella luz me haria muy feliz. Imagina que es mi adiós final y que un nuevo mañana habrá mas bello que ayer donde las almas se unan y plenas puedan estar, lo se mi mundo es perfecto tal vez.—Termino su cancion aun llorando un poco.— !Axl¡ !Aqui estoy¡ !Estoy bien¡.—Grito Roll observandole mientras lloraba.

—...R-roll.—Dijo Axl desmayandose.

—!Axl¡.—Grito Roll corriendo para ayudar a que no se lastimara, y aunque puedo lograrlo, estaba inconsiente.—Axl...—Dijo Roll observando como esta aun sin estar depierto lloraba.—Lo siento...—

-Fin del capitulo-

Yeiii al fin lo termine, espero les haya gustado porque me tomo tiempo e-e)9 asi que esto es lo que paso : aparecio Exe, llego el renegado-masoquista(? (okno), Roll x Axl, yo bautiso la pareja como : Roxl! (? aunque no es oficial ewe'. Bien ahora si , nos vemos en proximo capitulo!

Canción 1 : Calender Girl

Artista : Star*Anis

Adaptacion : Le yo(?

Canción 2 : Meltdown (mix version)

Artista : Kagamine Rin

Adaptacion : no se, pero el fandub es de Kira0loka :'v

bien esto es todo, Dejen sus rewiews!


	8. Chapter 8

Holitas OwO/ estoy escribiendo esto para sacarme el estrés que me provoca jugar Ib, Corpse Party, Corpse Party Rebuilt y Yume Nikki (? los horror rpg maker son my estresantes D': Pero eso que!? A nadie le importan mis traumas mas que a mi(? okno

Bien en realidad tengo que decir que aveces me baso en ideas de algunos juegos para mis historias ;-;/

Como sea, disfruten el capitulo :DD

Disclaimer : Anexo(? Disclaimer del capitulo 7 (?

Capitulo 8 : El código de la caja músical

~~Narra Roll (normal)~~

Han pasado solo unas seis horas desde que Axl se desmayó, estoy realmente preocupada, incluso si yo logró hacerle entender que ahora podremos vivir sin ocultar la verdad a ellos, no se si el pueda creermelo tan fácilmente, después de todo es gracias a el que logre llegar hasta aquí...Creo que lo mejor seria esperar a que despierte, no me he separado de su celda, literalmente, desde que el llego aqui de nuevo solo estoy esperando que despierte en frente suyo.

¿Huh? ¿Un movimiento? ¿Se esta despertando?

~~Narra narradora desconocida~~~

Lentamente los ojos Axl se comenzaban a abrir, muy muy lentamente, con una espectadora rubia de ojos verdes observandole muy preocupada.

—...—Sus ojos se abrían casi por completo.

—¿Axl? ¿Estas...Bien?.—Dijo Roll cuando Axl estaba casi completamente despierto.

—R-Roll...¿T-tu est-tas bie-bien..?—Axl tenia una gran dificultad para hablar, pero se levanto un poco, al menos lo suficiente para sentarse frente a los rayos electricos que lo encerraban

—Todo esta bien ahora, Axl...En este momento...Tu me preocupas más...Y b-bueno no solo a mí...Cinn tambien se preocupó por ti, igual Palette, Alia, Layer...Y... una nueva amiga mia...—Dijo Roll tomando con ambas manos las manos de Axl atravez de los espacios que dejaban las barras electricas.

—...Qui...Quiero salir de aquí...—Dijo Axl bajando la mirada decepcionado de sí mismo.—Yo...No puedo simplemente salir y verlos a todos a la cara...No después de todo lo que he hecho.—Se lamentó Axl.

—...No importa lo que creas que has hecho. Se que solo intentabas protegerme, eso es todo.—Dijo Roll.—Y no creo ser la única que te perdona todo lo malo que has hecho, tomara su tiempo, pero debes saber que yo siempre estare apoyandote en lo que pueda hacerlo..—Dijo Roll soltando a Axl

—Aún así...!Y-yo tengo que decirte que-...—Dijo Axl siendo interrumpido por que alguien habia entrado.

—...¿Sigues ahi Roll?...—Dijo la voz de Zero

—...—Roll se mantuvo callada unos momentos

—Hemos venido a entregarte tu PriPass, Exe ha estado preocupada por...Bueno...Ambos...—Dijo la voz de X, quien habia entrado junto con Zero y Exe.

—...X ¿Tu...?.—Dijo Roll pero al instante solo sintió como X le entregaba su PriPass en las manos.

—No creo que sea bueno que te mezcles demasiado con nosotros en este momento, ninguno de los tres.—Dijo X dandole la espalda a la escena y mirando sobre su hombro a Axl.— Y tu... Ya hablaremos después...—Tras decir esto, los dos hunters solo se retiraron sin decir otra cosa.

—...Chicos...—Dijo Roll.

—!Roll¡.—Dijo una voz femenina entrando al lugar en donde se encontraba Roll.—!Me has tenido preocupada¡ ¿Sabes la hora que es? Es muy tarde para que sigas despierta. Ahora ve a dormir.—Dijo Cinnamon , quien acababa de llegar.

—...Cinn...—Susurró Axl sin poder mirarla.

—...!P-pero yo..¡-.—Dijo Roll siendo interrumpida por la voz de Axl.

—No te preocupes Roll...Es malo para ti estar a esta hora ¿No es así Cinnamon?.—Dijo Axl aún sin ver directamente a Cinn

—Es verdad...Axl...Mucha razón...—Dijo Cinn

—Pero...Esta bién...No hagas tonterias ¿Si Axl?. Buenas noches Axl, buenas noches Cinn...—Dijo Roll saliendo de la habitacion seguida de Cinnamon , quien estaba demasiado avergonzada para articular palabras frente a Axl estando solos.

Una vez Roll estuvo en su habitacion solo miraba el cielo claro con la luna brillante rodeada de hermosas estrellas soltando un suspiro pesado...

—Cielos...¿La tensión domina esta base no crees?—Dijo Exe estando sentada en forma holografica sobre el hombro de su operadora.

—Si...En especial, con ellos 3...Desearia poder hacer algo...—Dijo Roll acostandose en su cama observando el techo.

—No podemos hacer nada, seria tanto como que un niño de 10 años se metiera en asuntos de adultos...Solo nos resta esperar y hacer nuestra parte para que se calmen.—Dijo Exe , mientras que Roll soltaba una risita.

—Aunque, tu viste como un niño de 10 años derrotaba una organización criminal...Gracioso, eso es casi imposible...Y hablas de que esto imposible...—Dijo Roll dejando su PriPass en la pequeña mesa a su lado.

—¿Ironico verdad?.—Dijo Exe.—Ahora a dormir, mañana podrás ayudar mas.—

—Si,si. Buenas noches Exe...—Dijo Roll entrando en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Roll...—Dijo Exe entrando en la página de inicio del PriPass.

Pero mientras Roll 'dormia', con Axl...

—Responde ¿Quien es tu lider?.—Preguntó Signas al ex-hunter dentro de la celda.

—No tengo lider. Soy dueño de mis acciones, tengo control sobre mis decisiones, tengo mis propios motivos para atacar.—Respondió Axl

—¿Y que hay de Dynamo y Shadowman?.—Preguntó X

—Heh...Ellos son solo peones, los utilice para encubrirme a mi mismo, protegerme de ellos también...Y a alguien mas...—Dijo Axl susurrando la ultima parte.

—¿Cual es tu conexión con Roll?.—Pregunto Zero

—...Es...Complicado...—Dijo Axl sin saber como explicar.

—¿Que es lo que buscas?.—Preguntaba Signas.

—Mis objetivos actuales se han completado, aparentementelo que planeaba rescatar esta muy feliz y seguro aqui...Mi ultimo objetivo es acabar con el virus y encontrar a...—Axl intento mencionar a Iris, pero depués de recordar que todos creen que esta muerta, y una cosa que ella le habia dicho, solo dijo : —...Hime...—Dijo Axl.

—¿Quien es Hime?.—Dijo X

—...¿Realmente es que no lo saben? ¿Creen que acaso yo lo se?.—Dijo Axl.—No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien sea en realidad, ni siquiera se donde esta. No la he visto desde hace 7 meses.—

—Al igual que Yurika...—Pensó X intentando descubrir que sucedia.

—Bueno ¿Ya es todo?.—Dijo Axl algo desesperado por terminar con eso de una vez.

—...Bien, dejemoslo por ahora, pero no saldras de la celda.—Dijo Signas.—Y tampoco podemos confiar en que te quedaras tranquilo, así que X y Zero te vigilaran.

—No me quejo. No es como si no me hubiera acostumbrado a estar atrapado en contra de mi voluntad después de tanto tiempo.—Dijo Axl acostandose en el suelo.—Bueno, hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a dormir.—

—...Lo que sea...—Dijo Zero antes de que Signas se fuera dejandolos solos en medio de un incomodo silencio

—...—X se sentia 'algo' incomodo.—_Esto es ridiculo. No hay forma de que pueda salir de_ _ahi_.—Pensó X mientras veía como Axl arrojaba una piedra contra la pared a forma de pelota que volvia y de nuevo arrojaba.

—...Hey, diganme ¿Como se porta Roll?.—Dijo Axl sin dejar de arrojar la piedra.

—¿Que como se comporta? Bastante ruda debo decir, no es tan linda y tierna como parece una vez que entra en confianza.—Dijo X

—¿Linda y tierna X?.—Dijo Zero mirando a su amigo.—¿No me digas que ella te gusta?.—

—¿!Pero que cosas dices¡? !Ella solo es una amiga¡ !Es casi mi hermana¡.—Dijo X totalmente avergonzado.

—¿Eh? ¿X tiene complejo hermano-incesto?.—Se burló Axl, cuando en realidad el pensaba : — _¿!Que carajos¡? ¿!A X le gusta Roll¡? ¿!Esto es verdad¡? Espera un minuto, ¿X no tiene_ _novia todavia?_.—Pensó Axl mientras sus antiguos compañeros continuaban discutiendo.

—Bueno da igual...Y tu, dinos la verdad, cual es tu problema. No paras de hablar de ella y cuando lo haces parece que solo piensas en ella.—Dijo Zero mientras Axl miraba por la ventana de vidrio recontra-super-ultra-mega-reforzada el cielo de medianoche.—Adelante, confiesa, no tienes nada que perder.—

—Bueno...Yo, en realidad diria que porque es mi deber...No...No lo entiendo, simplemente es como si de alguna manera solo quiero protegerla.—Dijo Axl sonriendo, aunque con dando un aire de tristeza y decepcion. En ese momento X recordo las palabras de Exe

~~Mini Flashback~~

—Es extraño, siento un PrismPower pequeño saliendo de ustedes dos...X, Zero...—Dijo Exe

—¿PrismPower? ¿Que es eso?.—Preguntó Zero

—Es, el poder que te permite realizar un Making Drama, Dream Melody... Y otras habilidades que desconosco...Mas simple : simboliza la fuerza de voluntad por proteger a alguien apreciado, al menos en la mayoria de los casos...—Dijo Exe

~~Mini Time-Skip~~

—!Siento un gran PrismPower acercandose¡.—Exclamó Exe

-Mini Time-Skip otra vez..-

—¿Como has tratado a Roll?.—Dijo Axl sosteniendo su hombro herido.

—¿Que?..—Dijo X

—!Responde¡.—Grito Axl

~~Fin de mini Flashback~~

—_...El...No...Imposible.._.—Pensó X.—Bueno, mas te vale dormir, no creas que te dejaremos salir en mucho tiempo. Pero al menos te hemos dejado en una celda con cama, anda y ve.—Dijo X a su pequeño 'preso-ami-nemigo'

—Je...Como siempre, tan amable ¿No X?. No olvido mis modales claro, buenas noches chicos guardias.—Dijo Axl acostandose en la cama metalica

—...De acuerdo...—Dijo Zero.

Pasaron las horas por la noche, X y Zero se acostaron en el suelo (pobrecitos, yo ni en campamentos lo hacia), ¿Axl y Roll? Profundamente dormidos.

En cuanto a sus 'sueños', tenian 'pesadillas'...No...Eran visiones...¿De lo que sucederia? Tal vez...

~~Sueños de Roll~~

Estando en un campo de batalla siendo rodeada por cuerpos de humanos y reploids por igual, en medio de una especie de ciudad destrozada y en llamas.

—¿!Q-que¡?.—Dijo Roll para voltear a su izquierda y mirar un cartel medio quemado, de una chica de cabello cafe largo y un traje muy hermoso en color azul cielo, no se podia ver la mitad de su rostro.—¿Eh? ¿Iris Bokerdole?.—Dijo sin saber lo que sucedia, para después lograr ver a una niña humana llorando abrazando una muñeca.—¿Pequeña que sucede?.—Pregunto Roll amablemente a la niña peliroja

—!S-son ellos¡ !S-son ellos¡ !Tienen a la Vocal Doll y a la Prism Fairy¡ !Ayudenos por favor Princesa¡.—Dijo la niña llorando aún

—¿Princesa? ¿Vocal Doll? ¿Prism Fairy?.—Dijo algo confundida Roll, cuando de pronto todo comenzo a alejarse en una especie de agujero negro.—¿!Que es esto¡?.—Grito Roll

—!Princesa¡ !Ayudeme se lo ruego¡.—Grito la niña que ahora estaba siendo cargada por una especie de sombra azul con un pequeño circulo rojo.—!Ayu-...—La niña fue asesinada de un simple corte.

—N...no...La pequeña...—De pronto Roll sintió un flash back diminuto en su mente, recordando un nombre.—Meiru...N-no... Han pasado casi 12 siglos y...¿Esa cosa la ha matado...? No...No puedo proteger ni a una joven niña...—Dijo Roll demasiado asustada y triste, cuando de pronto en su mente aparecio el código : "jDxm6Wr6V"

~~~Fin del sueño~~~

—!No¡.—Grito Roll levantandose rápidamente de su cama.—...Solo fue una pesadilla.—Dijo Roll volteando a ver el reloj del PriPass.—¿Solo 4:00 am? Bueno...Supongo que descansare dos horas mas...—Dijo volviendo a acostarse.—¿Que habrá sido ese sueño?.—Pensó Roll

Mientras tanto...

~~Sueños de Zero~~

Rodeado de oscuridad, en un bosque artificial...

—_¿Donde estoy?._—Dijo Zero notando como estaba en ese lugar, hasta que vio a una especie de niña parecida a Roll, con ojos azules sentada dandole la espalda y mirando hacia un lugar debajo del 'acantilado' en el que estaba, aunque podia ver atravez de ella— ¿Una niña?.—

—La la la la la la...— Se escucho cantar de forma fria, al parecer era la niña.

—H-hey ¿Que sucede?.—Pregunto Zero a la niña mientras se acercaba a ella.—¿Que pasa aquí?.— Insistió, y al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la niña vio su rostro derramando lagrimas con una mirada fria e inexpresiva, observando fijamente el lugar donde al parecer se habia llevado a cabo una batalla...

—La la la la la...—Siguio cantando como si no estuviera Zero ahi.

—_Mejor me voy, esa niña da miedo_.—Pensó Zero, cuando sintió que la niña lo sujetaba de un brazo

—...¿Vas a huir ahora? ¿Después de lo que hiciste?.— Dijo La niña mirandolo fijamente ahora con sus ojos de color morado oscuro, provocando que se paralizara.

—¿Que hice que?.—Dijo Zero algo nervioso por la mirada de esa niña.

—¿El que preguntas?...Recuerda, recuerda y ahogate en nuestro dolor...—Dijo La niña aún mirandolo , pero sus ojos brillaron, haciendo aparecer a Zero en el lugar de la batalla, pero era como un fantasma, no podia interactuar con nada ni nadie.

—_¿!Que es esto¡? ¿!Soy yo¡?_.—Pensó Zero mientras miraba como 'el' estaba atacando sin piedad a un robot azul parecido a X pero en pequeño, a otro de armadura negra con dos lineas purpuras en el rostro, con la niña detrás de ellos viendo como estaba 'el' derrotandolos.

—!Corre Roll¡.—Grito el robot azul

—!P-pero Rock..-¡.—Dijo La niña que respondia al nombre de Roll

—_¿!R-Roll¡?_.—Pensó Zero viendo a la niña, fisicamente distinta a la Roll que el conocia.

—!Ya escuchaste enana¡ !Hazle caso a tu hermano por una vez en tu vida¡.—Grito enfadado el robot negro

—Bass...—Dijo Roll llorando, pues estos dos estaban al limite.

—!Solo corre¡.—Gritaron ambos robots a la pequeña

—!Lo siento¡.—Grito Roll mientras salia corriendo dejando que sus lagrimas volaran hacia atrás.

—Tengo que acabar con el...No puedo perder a otro hermano...Por Roll...Por Blues...Por Rush...Por el doctor...!Por el mundo¡.—Pensó Rock cargando un disparo junto con Bass.—!Este es el definitivo¡ !Si no podemos solo derrotarlo¡ !Entonces lo llevaremos con nosotros en una explosión¡.—Dijo Rock a Bass.

—Hombre, no necesitas decirme lo que ya se...!Ahora Rock¡.—Dijo Bass, entonces ellos dispararon hacia 'Zero'.

—¿...Lo Logramos...?.—Dijo Rock

—...N..no..!Mira¡.—Dijo Bass señalando el punto donde dispararon, al disiparse el humo dejo ver a 'Zero', aparentemente herido y debil, pero seguia siendo poderoso, cuando este se fue, corriendo en la direccion en la cual Roll habia ido

—Ese lugar...—Dijo Rock

—!Roll¡.—Gritaron al unísono Bass y Rock

En el lugar donde estaba 'Roll', ahora Zero tambien estaba ahi, y me refiero a ambos, al del sueño y al que sueña.

—!Alejate de mi¡.—Gritaba Roll como desesperada, cuando vio como la iban a cortar por la mitad y cerro los ojos

—!No la toques¡.— Grito Bass poniendose entre ellos y recibiendo el ataque.

—!Bass¡.—Grito Roll al ver como Bass habia muerto...

—!Alejate de mi hermana maldito monstruo¡.—Grito Rock llegando frente a Roll y disparando en la cabeza de Zero, pero este al mismo tiempo habia atravezado a Rock...Ambos calleron, Rock esta agonizante, a punto de morir, 'Zero' estaba desactivado por el impacto.

—...¿Yo hice eso?...—Se pregunto Zero

—!Rock¡ ¿Por que...?.—Lloraba la pequeña

—Porque no puedo perder a nadie mas, en especial a ti...Por favor...Una vez que X y R2 esten completados...No permitas que les suceda lo que sucedio con Blues...—Dijo Rock.—Todos confiamos en ti, en el doctor y en Kalinka...Bass...Treble...Rush...Iceman...Incluso Blues...Te lo encargo...Cuidate, hermana.—Tras decir esto, simplemente murio.

—No...No...!No¡ ¿!Por que¡? ¿!Por que tenias que llevartelos a ellos¡? ¿!Que hiciste con ellos¡? !Te odio¡ !Algún dia lo pagaras caro estoy segura¡ !Juro por todos mis hermanos y amigos muertos que pagara por lo que ha hecho¡ !Lo juro¡.—Grito Roll con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

—_¿!Que¡?_.—Pensó Zero cuando toda la escena desaparecio tan facil como aparecio, mostrandole ahora los momentos que vivio hace años, al lado de una chica que conocio, una chica que quiso mas que solo amistad, la chica que murio en sus propias manos...Iris...—¿Iris...?.—Dijo Zero viendo todo lo que habia pasado en ese entonces, su pelea con el Colonel, el incidende de Sky Lagune...Y la muerte de Iris...—¿Por que...? ¿!Por que me muestras esto¡?.—Grito Zero ahora en un lugar completamente negro.

—Por que dije que lo pagarias...Y al parecer no has aprendido la leccion...Tan fácil podria haber sido el dejarla inconsiente por 98 horas y deshacerse del virus que la poseía ¿Y tu que hiciste?, Lo mismo que tu torpe antecesor haría, !Resolverlo peleando hasta que la asesinaste¡.—Escuchó la voz de la niña.

—...Me lo merezco...Todo...Se que me lo merezco pero...Aún asi...Duele...—Dijo Zero sin evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

—¿Quieres enmendar todos esos errores no es así? Tienes solo una vida, solo una oportunidad más...Si lo entiendes y lo activas podrás acabar con ese pesar de tu interior...—Dijo 'Roll' haciendo aparecer frente a Zero el código : "w3fWt9Oqs" en letras azules.—Recuerdalo siempre...—Al decir esto, nuevamente desaparecio 'Roll', dejandolo ver como el mataba a Iris

—No...!No¡...—Grito Zero

~~Fin del sueño~~

—!Iris¡.—Zero ahogo un grito, mirando a su alredor, nuevamente frente a la celda de Axl.—¿Una pesadilla?.—Dijo Zero, observando como X y Axl se veían extrañamente tensos y hacian movimientos toscos con los dedos de sus manos.—...¿No me digas que ellos tambien...?.—Pensó Zero

~~Sueño de X~~

—¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar?.—Dijo X, teniendo un traje de color azul claro y tambien oscuro, en un lugar donde todo era hecho de datos.

—Ciber mundo.—Dijo una voz atrás de el.

—¿Quien es?.—Pregunto X

—Tranquilo, soy 'alguien'...—Dijo acercandose, dejando que X viera a un chico de ojos verdes con el cabello café.—Mi nombre es Saito, y vengo para entregarte algo, en realidad un mensaje.—

—¿Mensaje? ¿De quien?.—Preguntó X

—Remember...—Dijo Saito desapareciendo y dejando una pantalla holográfica frente a X.

—¿Remember?.—Dijo X, una vez estando solo , observo el mensaje, de una chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura con un traje invernal rojo.

—!Por favor¡ Si estas viendo esto, significa que ha llegado el momento, X, R2 ha despertado. Probablemente no recuerdes nada, y de seguro ella no recuerda lo que sucede, !Revive el brillo de su corazón¡.—Dijo La joven rubia haciendo aparecer en la pantalla una vez que se fue el código : "P3elzHoz0"

—¿R2? ¿Un código?.—Dijo X algo confundido, cuando sintio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.—Ugh...—Dijo X para después soltar un grito desgarrador.

~~Fin del sueño~~

—¿!Remember que¡?.—Dijo X despertandose.

—¿...X estás bien...?.—Pregunto Zero

—Eso creo...—Dijo X

~~Sueño de Axl~~

—Wow...¿Que es este lugar?.—Dijo Axl viendo a su alrededor un pequeño cuarto con una capsula donde al parecer habia antes algo.—...Lo recuerdo...Aqui fue donde ella estaba la primera vez...—Suspiro Axl.

—Entonces deberias saber para que estas aqui.—Dijo una voz frente a Axl

—...Lo se, y lo entiendo Yurika...Pero aún no comprendo por completo que es lo que sucedio, con la verdadera 'tu'.—Dijo Axl a quien parecia ser Yurika.

—Hmp...Lo hice para ayudar a la Doll Voice y lo sabes...—Dijo Yurika.—Adelante, solo toma lo que debes tomar y regresa.—

—...Realmente eres fría como el hielo...—Dijo Axl, después presiono un boton verde para liberar un holograma raro con la siguiente escritura : "Inmoral Rose : 6hs7p3Ffm".—...¿Inmoral Rose?...—Dijo Axl sin saber que pasaba.

—Lo descubriran tarde o temprano.—Pensó Yurika.

~~Fin del sueño~~

—...Rose...Inmoral Rose...—Dijo Axl inconsientemente, hasta que se levanto.—...¿Los desperte?.—Pregunto Axl al ver a sus ex-compañeros.

—No...En realidad no...Pero ¿Que te pasa? Has repetido 'Inmoral Rose' desde hce 14 minutos.—Dijo X

—Tuve un sueño raro, estaba en una habitacion y de pronto en un holograma decia es con el código : 6hs7p3Ffm.—Dijo Axl

—¿También habia un código?.—Preguntaron al mismo tiempo X y Zero

—¿Ustedes también? Wow este ha sido el día mas raro de toda mi vida.—Dijo Axl, cuando de pronto comenzaron a sonar alarmas y prenderse luces rojas por doquier.

—!X, Zero, Axl¡.—Grito Roll entrando en la habitacion con su traje de Aicards nuevamente puesto.—!Tienen que venir es importante¡.—

—¿Que sucede Roll?.—Preguntó Zero

—!Hay un extraño monstruo afuera con forma de nota musical¡.—Dijo Roll

—¿!Con forma de que¡?.— Gritaron los tres chicos

—!Lo que oyeron¡ !Saquen a Axl también¡ !Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible¡.—Dijo Roll

Una vez ahí afuera y luego de un rato de batalla, canciones, making dramas (el mismo pero repetido)...

—No puedo más...—Dijo Roll cayendo sobre sus rodillas y manos deshaciendo su traje y regresandola a su pijama de color rosa y haciendo que su cabello se desacomodara y se soltara.

—Primera vez que peleo junto a Roll, nos dan una derrota épica a los cinco.—Dijo Axl

—¿Intentas imitar un meme?.—Preguntó Exe muy irritada, calro nadie mas que ella sabia lo que era un meme.— Olvidenlo, en esta epoca el internet es ignorado..—

—Bueno...Y ¿Ahora que?.—Dijo X

—Estamos derrotados.—Dijo Roll

—Sin energia.—Dijo Zero

—Sin esperanza.—Dijo Axl

—Y sin oportunidades.—Dijo Exe

—En resumen...—Dijo Roll

—Ya nos jodimos...—Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, cuando de pronto frente a ellos llego desde el cielo lo que parecia ser Hime, con un lindo traje que tenia mangas de color negro (N/A : Link de referencia : fs70/f/2013/342/0/7/aikatsu_multi_color_render_by_ )

—¿!Hime¡?.—Dijeron Axl y Roll

—...—Respiro Hime.—Desfiles de medianoche bajo la luz de la luna, al verte yo me pierdo en un sueño el romance ha comenzado busquemos el futuro ¿Lista estas hada? Bailemos en el espejismo.—Cantó Hime haciendo que un brillo blanco rodear los demás.—"Estoy sola", siempre lo dije "A sonreir!", oculta mi dolor "Que nostalgia", es lo que pienso, !Contra la gravedad a correr¡.—Cantaba mientras 'bailaba'.—_Making Drama !Switch On¡_.—Pensó Hime haciendo que le crecieran alas de ángel y una espada de hielo esn sus manos.—_ !Por el bien de todos¡ !Sword of Revenge¡._—Pensó Hime al mismo tiempo que cantaba y atacaba.—La luna ha bajado, desfile de la mañana ; quiero conservar la ilusión de amar, en medio de un espejismo el dolor ha acabado ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Vive sin arrepentimientos. Bailar...—Finalizo Hime terminando del otro lado del 'monstruo-nota'.

—!Genial¡ Siento como si toda mi fuerza regresara.—Dijo Exe.

—!Hime¡.—Gritaron Axl y Roll, cuando vieron como ella volteaba hasta ellos

—Chicos...—Dijo Hime, llevando las manos a su rostro cubierto por una máscara violeta, la cual quitó con la mano derecha y arrojo hacia ese mismo lado : haciendo desaparecer el traje que tenia convirtiendolo en un uniforme de secundaria de mangas largas (N/A : Similar al de DreAca de Aikatsu) y su cabello se redujo hasta sus rodillas, (cabe resaltar que antes le llegaba a los tobillos) ademas de que sus ojos se tornaron rojos.—...Ya regresé...—Dijo Hime extendiendo sus brazos un poco hacia los lados.

—¿!Iris¡?.—Gritaron Axl y Roll

—¿!Iris¡?.—Gritaron X y Zero mirando a Hime y a Axl y Roll

—...¿Quien es Iris?...—Dijo Exe

—Lo dije...Regresé...—Dijo Hime ¿O es Iris? ¿!Quien es en verdad¡?

-Fin del capitulo-

Uff... Creo que este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, bueno ¿quien sera en verdad? ¿Iris o Hime? ¿Que tiene que ver Yurika con esto? ¿Que hacen los códigos? ¿Que significa 'Bokerdole'?

D´: bueno creo que son muchas preguntas y mucho capitulo tambien xD

Pero igual creo que deben tener una idea pronto, el proximo capitulo de MMULX será : ?xxx -Inserte titulo creativo aqui que salga de sus suposiciones porque de momento no lo tengo :v :v Y es verdad :'u

¿Alguien notó la referencia a Roll x X? ¿Y a Roll x Axl? Ya tiene nombre la pareja de Roll y Axl ahora yo bautiso a Rol como : Tantararatantaratantaraaan~~~ : RoX (corto y obvio, lo se :'c), ademas X ewe, suertudote que no vivio una pesadilla, igual Axl =w=, todos conocen a Iris, menos Exe, ella no tiene ni idea de quien es iris.

Bien es todo

Canción 1 : Old Doll

Autor/Cantante : NPI(?

PD : esta cancion solo influye en el sueño de Zero en el "La la la la" de Roll classic, para tomar referencia del sonido en su sueño

Canción 2 : Mirage JET

Cantante : Sprouts (Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future)

Adaptacion : Yop

Eso es todo ahora si :DD , Dejen sus Rewiews!


	9. Chapter 9

Holitas! Regrese c: estoy un poco bien y tal vez publique mas seguido, no lo se pero igual, ¿Les gustaria el drama?(? No lo se espero les guste esto, En este capitulo veremos como emnn... mejor leanlo que todo sale de mi cabeza en el momento mas inoportuno y termino escribiendo lo contrario xD(?

Cesar66 : Rox is love, Rox is laif(? oc no , codigos gameshark...Oshe Cy(? oc tampoco, pero son algo importatne (casi tanto como los codigos gamesahrk :'v)

Disclaimer : Ver referencia(? Disclaimer del capitulo 8

Capitulo 9 : Los lazos perduran, Recuperando amistades perdidas

—...Lo dije...Ya regresé.—Dijo quien parecia ser Iris con ojos rojos.

—¿!Pe-pero como es posible¡? !Tu estas muerta¡ ¿!O nosotros ya estamos muertos¡?.—Dijo X algo asustado

—¿!Muerta¡? ¿!Es que acaso ella no esta en frene de nosotros en este momento¡?.—Dijo Roll golpeando a X en la cabeza, para después mirar a Iris y correr a abrazarla.—!Irika~¡.—Dijo Roll llorando un poco abrazando a Iris, quien solo correspondio a su abrazo.

—Ya, ya, estoy aqui...Y por cierto...—Dijo Iris amablemente, pero después...—Te he dicho más de una vez que no me llames 'Irika'...—Dijo Iris con un tono sombrio esta vez.

—L-lo lamento...—Roll se puso nerviosa por el tono de Iris.—!Pero no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado¡ !Desapareciste hace siete meses y yo no sabia nada de ti¡.—Dijo Roll separandose de Iris.

—...¿En serio que soy la única que no sabe quien es ella?...Digo, yo conoci a una Iris, pero ella tenia ojos verdes y cabello café claro, ademas, por lo que me contaron la Iris que Zero y X conocieron tenia ojos azules...—Dijo Exe haciendo que Iris volteara a ver a los anteriormente mencionados hunters que la miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Ha pasado el tiempo no chicos?.—Dijo Iris sonriendo a sus amigos

—¿D-de verdad eres tu?.—Dijo Zero sin creer lo que estaba viendo

—Si. Soy yo.—Dijo Iris acercandose a ellos y abrazandolos.—¿Ya me creen? No soy un fantasma, pero si quieren explicaciones, vamos a un lugar tranquilo, aqui hace frio y Rolly trae pijama sin zapatos.—Dijo Iris.

—Jeje...Siempre te preocupas por mi.—Dijo Roll jugando con sus dedos algo avergonzada

—Por supuesto, eres casi una hermana menor para mi.—Dijo Iris.

—Zero, X, Roll ¿Que sucede? ¿Quien detuvo esa cosa?.—Preguntaron Alia, Layer y Palette al mismo tiempo en el comunicador de cada uno.

—N-no lo van a creer cuando les digamos...—Dijeron X y Zero

—...Como sea, vamos de regreso, somos en total seis transmisiones, asegurense de llevarnos a todos.—Dijo Roll

—¿Seis? ¿Por que...? Bueno, revirtiendo transporte...—Dijo Alia.

Una vez regresaron a la base.

—¿!EH¡?.—Grito Alia al ver a Iris.—!F-f-f-fantasma¡.—Dijo Alia muy asustada

—No soy un fantasma Alia...—Dijo Iris

—Ella es Irik- !Digo¡ Iris...—Dijo Roll

—Si quieres respuestas entonces ven con nosotros al cuarto de Rolly, ahi respondere lo que quieran.—Dijo Iris guiñando un ojo y avanzó con Roll hacia su cuarto, seguidas de X, Zero y Axl (Exe regresó al PriPass).

—...¿Quien es ella?...—Preguntó Palette

—Es, Iris, creo. Fue la operadora de Zero hace años, y se supone que habia muerto...—Respondio Alia

—¿!Estaba muerta¡? ¿!Revivio¡?.—Dijeron al mismo tiempo Palette y Layer

—E-eso creo...Ire a ver y después les digo...—Dijo Alia.

En el cuarto de Roll...

—Bien ya pueden empezar con sus preguntas.—Dijo Iris sentada en la cama de Roll junto a Axl y Roll, teniendo en frente sentados en una silla a X, Zero y Alia.

—La pregunta básica y simple...—Dijo X

—¿!Como es que sigues viva¡?.—Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

—Con ayuda de Yurika.—Respondio Iris

—Hablando de ella ¿Que le paso? ¿Por que tienes ojos identicos a los suyos?.—Pregunto X

—Simple. Soy ella, emm bueno, ella salvo mi vida a cambio de la suya.—Dijo Iris.—Es algo complicado, creo que tienen tiempo asi que les contare. Yo estaba desactivada, entre en modo hibernacion de manera permanente o al menos asi se supone que seria...—

~~Flashback narrado por Iris~~

Arisugawa Yurika era una joven chica de catorce años que perdio a su familia en un ataque maverick, se convirtio en huerfana y gano el corazón de todos en un horfelinato, sin embargo al poco tiempo después del incidente de Sky Lagune el horfelinato donde estuvo se destruyó en un incendio, asi que estaba sola de nuevo. No se como ni porque, pero ella estaba infectada con el virus Symphonia y sabia cosas sobre el...

—¿Eh?.—Dijo Yurika al verme.—¿Una reploid?

—...—Yo no podia articular ni una sola palabra, ni dar la mas minima señal de vida

—Que envidia...Tu puedes descansar eternamente sin vivir el sufrimiento de la soledad...—Ella estaba llorando sentada junto a mi.

—De seguro tienes amigos que te extrañaran, y yo no tengo a nadie ¿Injusto no? Alguien que no tiene porque seguir viviendo sobrevivio y alguien que tiene gente esperando su regreso ha muerto...Desearia poder ayudarte...—Dijo Yurika.—Ahora que lo recuerdo...Symphonia...—Me di cuenta de que saco una carta con un ángel en la parte superior y un demonio en la parte inferior. (N/A : no es tan horrible, imaginen a una chica vestida de blanco arriba y una vestida de rojo abajo).—Reunete, poder de amor. Regresa a mi vida perdida, entrego mi escencia a esta pobre alma en desgracia callendo en el sueño eterno permitiendole regresar al mundo de los vivos.—Conjuro ella, poniendo la carta frente a su rostro sosteniendola con sus manos fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que ella habia cambiado de lugar conmigo, ella estaba en mi antiguo cuerpo y yo estaba ahora en uno nuevo con su aparencia. Pero tenia un gran dolor de cabeza, y tenia una especie de prescencia en mi interior.

—¿Entonces es así como quieres ser feliz eh? Me asegurare de que tu sacrificio no sea en vano...Yurika...—Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de dirijirme al lugar donde ella solia vivir. A partir de ahi comence a llamarme Arisugawa Yurika, curse la secundaria, conoci gente, encontre un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de almuerzos e incluso fuí a pijamadas.

~~Fin del Flashback, narracion normal~~

—Fue una vida despreocupada, al menos hasta que me di cuenta del virus en mi interior, luego de eso conocí a Axl y Roll, los encontre saliendo de una tienda de ropa, no se veían distintos a cualquier persona comprando ahí, luego hablamos y a la larga nos hicimos amigos. Tiempo después sucedio lo de 'Fukushu no musume', encontre las Aicards de Masquerade y también el PriPass, me converti en Hime , ironicamente me parecia a mi misma, pero al darme cuenta de que podia cambiar a mi apariencia normal noté que mis ojos seguian siendo los de Yurika y seguiran siendolo para siempre hasta que encuentre una forma de cambiarlos—Dijo Iris explicando lo que sucedio

—Ya veo...Pero entonces ¿Porque no nos dijiste?.—Dijo Zero

—...¿En serio?...Digo ¿No seria raro que una chica de secundaria llegara de la nada a decir que es una antigua amiga que se supone mataste tu mismo?.—Dijo Iris señalando lo obvio, pero sin ser grosera, se veía inocente y sin saber que sonaba un poco fuerte.

—Te viste bastante tonto diciendo eso.—Dijo Axl haciendo reír a Roll, X y Alia

—!N-no estas en posicion de decir eso¡.—Se quejó Zero mandandole a X una mirada de 'callate-o-te-mueres'

—C-como sea...—Dijo Alia.—Entonces conociste de esa forma tan peculiar a Roll y Axl, pero ¿Como supieron de tu apariencia y nombre reales?.—

—Ellos vieron como me transforme en mi misma. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, ademas...—Al decir esto ultimo Iris devio la mirada juntando sus dos dedos indices algo sonrojada.—Me parecio tierna la forma en la que Axl cuídaba de Rolly como a una hermana...—

—Jeje...—Hubó risas nerviosas en el cuarto tras esa confesión.

—...Ah...—Dijo Iris.—Tengo sueño...—Estaba al borde de caer dormida.

—¿Estas bien?.—Dijo Roll.—!Ah ya se¡ !Puedes dormir en mi cama conmigo¡.—

—¿De verdad? Es una buena idea, ¿Puedo?.—Preguntó Iris.

—Bueno, no hay nada mas que ver un favor y vallanse, si me refiero a los chicos, Alia si quieres puedes quedarte un rato mas, pero los chicos : Fuera.—Dijo Roll

—!Que cruel¡.—Pensaron los tres chicos.

—Un momento ¿Y yo que? ¿Otra vez voy a ir a esa fria y dura celda?.—Dijo Axl poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Awwws, Axl...—Dijeron Iris y Roll al ver su cara suplicante

—Si.—Respondio Zero

—!Vamos hombre¡ !Prometo no hacer nada¡ !No tengo porque hacer nada¡ !Ya esta todo lo que queria hacer¡ Bueno no lo del virus !Pero lo demás si¡.—Dijo Axl desesperado

—No.—Dijo X

—Hijo de...—Dijo Axl llorando como bebé en un rincón.

—Si no quieres dormir ahi puedes dormir con nosotras.—Dijeron Iris y Roll molestand Zero (C-E-L-O-S-I-T-O-S)

—¿!De verdad¡?.—Dijo Axl mirandolas como ángeles que llegaron a salvarlo.

—No en la misma cama, pero si habitación.—Dijo Roll

—!Objeción¡.—Dijeron X y Zero.

—!Denegada¡.—Les respondió Roll.—O lo dejan dormir en su antigua habitación o nos quedamos con el esta noche y después nos largamos a la casa de Iris.—Dijo Roll

—Es su decision.—Dijo Iris asegurando que estaban hablando en serio.

—...De acuerdo...—Respondieron de mala gana los dos hunters

—!Genial¡ ¡Muchas gracias¡.—Dijo Axl abrazando por los hombros a sus 'amigas', provocando más celos en Zero y X.

—¿Que puedo decir? !Los amigos siempre unidos¡ ¿No Rolly?.—Dijo Iris

—¿Eh?...B-bueno supongo que si.—Dijo Roll

—Bien, ahora si, hasta mañana chicos.—Dijo Roll una ves todos salieron dejandolas solo a ella y a Iris.—¿Quieres una pijama?.—Preguntó Roll

—No, traje la mia en las cartas no te preocupes por ello.—Dijo Iris sacando una carta presionando un botón del PriPass.

—Oh bueno...Mira esto.—Dijo Roll sacando una hoja con algo escrito.—¿Que te parece?.—

—Es una linda letra...¿Como se llama?.—Pregunto Iris materializando una pijama azul con dos cartas.

—Me-Memories...—Dijo Roll sosteniendo las cartas que Iris le dio.

—También un lindo nombre.—Dijo Iris sonriendo despues de terminar de cambiarse.

~~Mientras tanto~~

—!Cama suave¡.—Dijo Axl arrojandose a su antigua cama junto a la capsula de reposo.

—No te relajes mucho, si haces algo date por muerto.—Dijo Zero

—Asi que mas te vale quedarte quieto.—Dijo X

—Dios santo, no se si hablan en serio o solo estan celosos de que Iris y Roll me quieran mas que a ustedes.—Se burló Axl

—!Claro que no¡.—Le gritaron X y Zero

—Ok...Ok...—Dijo Axl.—Celositos.—Dijo Axl

—!Jodete¡.—Gritaron X y Zero para despues lanzarse a golpearlo 'amablemente'.

—!Auch¡ !Duele¡.—Dijo Axl.—!En la cara no¡.—Grito Axl.

—¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?.—Pregunto Zero luego de haber amarrado a Axl a una silla

—Jeje...¿No les parece conocida esta conversación?.—Dijo Axl con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Que...?.—Dijo X recordando lo que les sucedio hace muchos meses, era un recuerdo increiblemente largo y renconfortante...El recuerdo de una vieja amistad perdida...¿Ha regresado?...

—...Me voy...—Dijo Zero

—Uy que genio...—Dijo Axl.—X ¿Me desatas?.—Rogó Axl

—Claro, claro...—Dijo X deshaciendo los nudos de la cuerda

—Gracias, eres muy amable.—Dijo Axl levantandose de la silla

—Vamos no es para tanto, ademas, no se como ni porque ellas confian en ti, pero ¿Quien soy yo para juzgarlos a ustedes después de todo lo que hemos hecho?.—Dijo X

—...¿Entonces...? ¿Me perdonas todo?...—Dijo Axl.

—Bueeno...No todo pero...Somos ¿Amigos de nuevo?.—Dijo X

—!Genial¡.—Dijo Axl con una gran felicidad, estaba recuperando su vida, la vida que tanto anhelaba desde que estaba en la Red Alert, una vida con amigos que podria considerar una familia.

~~Volviendo con Roll & Iris~~

Estaban acostadas juntas mirando el techo y hablando de varias cosas, como lo que hacian en los meses que no sa veían , como Roll conocio a Roll-Exe, como escribian sus Dream Melody...En fin...Toda una conversacion típica de mejores amigas...

—...Realmente tuve un sueño extraño, estaba en un futuro post-apocaliptico en una ciudad destruida y aparecio un código raro.—Dijo Roll después de un largo rato de plática con Iris

—¿También soñaste con un código?.—Dijo Iris muy sorprendida

—¿Igual tu? Bueno no se que quiera decir.—Dijo Roll

—Deberiamos dormir, Rolly.—Dijo Iris acomodandose mejor.

—Tienes razón. Buenas noches Iris.—Dijo Roll volteando a ver a Iris estando acostada y tomando su mano frente a sus rostros haciendola sonreir.

—Hasta mañana.—

Tras decir esto se quedaron dormidas sonriendo, mientras Exe las miraba con recelo y nostalgia.

—Justo como solian hacerlo ellas ¿No lo crees Meddy?.—Dijo Exe suspirando

-Al dia siguiente-

—...—Roll estaba sentada en una mesa frente a Axl jugando ajedrez, pero tenia un pequeño problema.—G-5 Torre.—Dijo Roll moviendo su pieza

—D-3 Caballo.—Dijo Axl moviendo el caballo frente a la torre de Roll y después derribandola

—Seras...—Susurro Roll.—Ya te tengo~.—Pensó al ver que tenia paso libre para que su reina llegar hasta el rey de Axl.—!F-7 Reina¡.—Dijo Roll moviendo a la reina

—¿!Como¡? ¿!Cuando¡? ¿!Donde¡? ¿!Quien¡?.—Dijo Axl al ver como lo derrotaban facilmente

—Jaque Mate, 18 de noviembre de 21XX, Cede Maverick Hunter ; Seccion cafeteria, Roll.—Dijo Iris al llegar y ver sus preguntas

—Y lo antes dicho : !Jaque Mate¡.—Dijo Roll tirando al rey de Axl.—Hundete en la desesperacion de perder contra mi.—

—...Como pude perder...—Dijo Axl poniendose en posicion deprimida

—Jeje...—Iris se rio al ver como se ponia Axl

—!Bien¡ !Ahora jugaremos en mi campo¡.—Dijo Axl.—!Te reto a jugar Custom MUGEN¡.—

—Acepto el reto niño.—Dijo Roll segura de si misma

—¿Puedo unirme?.—Preguntó Iris

—!Obvio¡.—Dijeron Roll y Axl

Caminaron por los pasillos discutiendo (solo Roll y Axl discutian, Iris los miraba feliz), y entonces...

—!Hey¡ !X¡.—Dijo Roll

—¿Que sucede?.—Pregunto X

—¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?.—Le preguntaron Roll, Iris y Axl

—¿Jugar?...—Dijo X, luego de ver como se podia ver la chispa chocando entre Roll y Axl...—¿Reto verdad?.—Iris asintió.—Esta bien.—

Después encontraron a Zero...

—!Por favor¡.—Pidieron nuevamente Roll y Axl.

—¿Porque tendria que jugar con ustedes dos?.—Pregunto Zero a los que parecian ser los mas jovenes de esa escena.

—No solo somos nosotros.—Se quejó Axl

—Si, si. Tambien estan Iris y X.—Dijo Roll

—...Bien ire con ustedes...—Dijo Zero convencido. (Por que Iris estaba ahi, a quien queremos engañar?)

Bien, varias horas ininterrumpidas después de jugar miles de partidas por equipos ; X y Zero tuvieron una derrota aplastante de parte Iris (Como la típica que no sabe como jugar a la perfeccion y para aprender presiona lo que sea...), Axl fue vencido por Roll de manera rara. Estas chicas se volvieron invictas en Custom Mugen, es gracioso, porque se supone que ellos debian de vencerlas a ellas.

—Y con esta ya van 1000.—Dijo Roll tirando el control en la cama de Axl, que ya estaba completamente deshecho igual que X y Zero luego de tantas derrotas.

—C-campeona invicta...—Dijo X tirado en el suelo como si estuviera derrotado (en vida real, VIDA REAL).

—He perdido el toque...—Dijo Axl avergonzandose de si mismo.

—Fue divertido.—Dijo Iris sentada en la cama muy tranquila con su control en las manos.

—¿!Divertido¡? !Fue incluso más que eso¡.—Dijo Roll muy emocionada por sus 1000 victorias seguidas. Hasta que otra ves, alarmas y luces rojas...

—¿!Y ahora que¡?.—Gritaron todos muy fastidiados.

—No hay opcion verdad...—Dijo Roll tomando su PriPass y conectando a Exe en el copy-bot

En algún lugar extraño al que fueron enviados todos y Iris se coló con ellos~~

—¿!Que demonios es eso¡?.—Grito Axl al ver a una extraña chica gigante de cabello negro con ojos azules.

—...—Iris toco el zapato de la chica.—¿Una muñeca?.—

—¿!Muñeca¡?.—Dijeron Roll y Exe

—¿Porque habria una muñeca aqui...—Dijo X

—...¿!Q-que¡?...—Dijo Roll al ver como esa 'muñeca' la agarraba con sus manos.—!La muñeca me trata como muñeca¡.—Gritaba por ayuda

—!Roll¡.—Gritaron todos al ver como no podia liberarse.

—!Ayudame¡.—Grito Roll apretada con dificultad para respirar

—!Yo te salvare¡.—Dijo Axl corriendo peligrosamente a la muñeca gigante, la cual lo avento soplando con su boca.—!Whaaah¡ !No me voy me llevaaaaaan~~¡—Grito Axl volando muy lejos de ellos.

—Gha...Gash...—Se agotaba el aire de Roll

—!Sueltala estupida muñeca descerebrada¡.—Dijo Zero intentando cortar a la muñeca, pero solo le hizo poco daño

—!Roll¡.—Grito X disparando a la mano de la muñeca haciendo que esta la soltara , pero ya se habia desmayado.—!No¡.—Pensó X al ver que no podria alcanzarla

—!Te tengo¡.—Dijo Iris tras atrapar en sus brazos a Roll.—Ya todo esta bien, Rolly...—Jugo con los flequillos de la rubia.

—Mhm...—Gimió Roll despertando.—¿Iris? !Me salvaste de morir cayendo¡.—Dijo Roll abrazandola fuertemente para después separarse de ella y mirarla agradecida.

—No solo me agradescas a mi, agradece a X que fue quien logro que te liberaras.—Dijo Iris

—X...—Roll regreso a la tierra, Iris la bajo.—Gracias.—También fue y abrazo a X

—¿R-roll?...—Dijo X al sentir como lo apretaba un poco.

—...Tenia miedo...Gracias...—Dijo Roll con sus ojos algo humedo

—Tranquila...Estamos contigo.—Dijo X acariciando su cabello, mientras en eso llegaba Axl... (Arruino el momento, bueno no...)

—!Roll¡ ¿!Estas bien¡?.—Dijo Axl haciendo voltear a Roll, la cual solo lloro mas.

—!Axl¡.—Corrio y lo abrazó llorando.—Lo siento...Te lastimaste por mi culpa, lo siento.—

—No te preocupes por eso, he tenido peores caidas. Ahora lo importante es acabar con esa muñeca de porcelana gigante.—Dijo Axl

—Y...¿Alguna idea?...—Dijo Zero

—Mmm... ¿Porcelana? ¿Que sucede con la porcelana al caer?—Razóno Iris, haciendo que todos supieran que hacer al instante.

—!Gran idea, Iris¡.—Dijo X

—!Hey¡ !Copia barata de Aya Drevis¡ !Ven por mi¡.—Grito Exe, claro nadie aparte de ella y Axl sabian quien es Aya Drevis. (Si, a Axl le gustan los videojuegos en extremo)

—!Muñequita tarada ven aqui¡.—Grito Roll corriendo en la misma direccion de Iris

—!Ahora o nunca¡.—Dijeron los chicos.

—!Agarra esto Axl¡.—Dijo X lanzandole a Axl una cadena que encontro tirada por ahi.

—!Zero¡.—Axl arrojo el otro extremo a Zero

—!Tira de ella Axl¡.—Dijo Zero

—!Esta callendo¡.—Dijo Exe

—!X a un lado¡.—Dijo Roll jalando a X junto a ella, entonces esa muñeca rara se cayo por fin.

—¿Estan todos bien?.—Dijo Iris luego de que el polvo levantado por la caída se fuera.

—Si..Al menos yo si...—Dijo Roll

—Yo igual.—Dijo Exe

—Pero...¿Y los chicos donde...?.—Dijo Roll , pero luego volteo y los vio cubiertos de polvo ocultando sus rostros y tambien el resto de ellos, entonces contuvo una risita.

—!Pobrecitos¡.—Dijeron las tres al unisono

—Dejame ayudarte con eso, X.—Dijo Roll limpiando el rostro de X con sus manos

—G-gracias, Roll...—Dijo X un poco apenado

—Anda, que te ves como Netto despues de cocinar...—Dijo Exe limpiando a Axl un poco

—!Gracias Exe¡.—Dijo Axl

—Zero, que descuidado...—Dijo Iris limpiando a Zero.—Ultima vez que salgo sin un pañuelo...—

—Gra-gracias Iris...—Dijo Zero

—!Miren eso¡ !Una computadora extraña¡.—Dijo Roll

—¿Extraña?—Dijo Exe mientras hiba hacia ese lugar.

—!Esperame Exe¡.—Dijo Roll, ahora todos las siguieron, hasta llegar a la computadora

—Esto es...¿Una cápsula?.—Dijo Exe.—¿Que?...—Frente a ellos aparecio un panel holográfico con la escritura : Inserte código, Pista : Prism Fairy

—¿!Prism Fairy¡?.—Dijo Roll al recordar su sueño.—Puede ser que...!A un lado¡.—Se acerco y escribio con el teclado : jDxm6Wr6V .—...A ver si funciona...—Dijo despues de haber ingresado el código

—¿Que fue lo que pusiste?.—Dijo X

—Un código, supongo.—Dijo Roll, entonces despues termino de cargarse el código, provocando que se formara una parte de una llave, solo era un trozo.—¿Un trozo de una llave dorada?.—Dijo Roll

—Dice algo, mira.—Señalo Zero

—¿Rhyth...?...—Dijo Roll al leer esa cosa

-Fin del capitulo-

Bien esto fue el capi :'D, pero ahora vamos, que, alguien noto las cosas de aqui?

Intento fallido de fanservice Shoujo-Ai detected(? Bueno les digo, LO INTENTE! pero la llavesita entera para que sera? Algun dia sabremos como Axl conocio a Roll? Iris tiene complejo-hermana mayor?

Sep... Aclaraciones extras :'v : X es muy ingenuo y todavia tiene un poco de inocencia(?) por eso "perdona" a Axl.

Cancion Mencionada : Memories

Cantante : NPI(?) ok no no se :'v

Esto es todo, Dejen sus rewiews!


	10. Chapter 10

Yeiii, regrese! Asi que no hay mucho que decir, primero : Intentare renunciar al fanservice shojo-ai porque no me sale :'v(?

Segundo: Intentare poner mas romance 3 , pero tomara tiempo para que se entienda mas algunas cosas, por ejemplo porque Axl cuida tanto a Roll, y porque Axl conoce a Yurika...Y bien, no se que mas decir excepto : DU-DU WA DO IT! AIDORU KATSUDO!(? ok no :'c, emmm... Trios vengan a mi!(? Decimo capitulo yeiii!

Disclaimer : ¿No queda claro? No me perternece casi nada, solo lo mio me pertece lo que no es mio pus no es mio xDDD

Capitulo 10 : Complicaciones del Corazón, Los suspiros de Roll

—...O-oye...¿Que le pasa a ella?.—Dijo X viendo como Roll sostenia una rosa frente a ella y miraba la nada con una mirada perdida.

—A saber...—Dijo Iris mirando a su amiga algo rara.

—...—Roll solo suspiro y se fue del lugar.

—¿Que...?...—Dijeron los dos con una pequeña gota en su cabeza.

Unas horas después en el salon de entrenamiento...

—...—Roll seguia con la rosa mirando la nada

—¿Roll?.—Dijo Zero.—¿Estas ahi?.—

—...—Roll solto otro suspiro y luego se fue de ahi.

—¿Que...?...—Dijo Zero

En un pasillo cualquiera...

—...—Roll seguia con la misma expresión viendo la nada

—¿Que sucede Roll?...—Dijo Layer mirando a la rubia.

—...—Roll suspiro nuevamente y se fue

—¿Que...?..—Dijo Layer viendo como ella torpemente ignoraba a todos quienes se le acercaba

En el cuarto de Axl...

—...—Roll estaba jugando contra Axl sin hacer ruido , pero aún tenia la rosa a su lado.

—!Vamos tengo que ganarle¡.—Dijo Axl , pero entonces...

—...Ah...—Roll suspiro de nuevo apretando el botón "A" derrotando a Axl y despues se fue con su rosa con la misma expresión

—¿Que...?...—Dijo Axl cuando lo dejo solo.

En el cuarto de Roll

—...—Estaba acostada en su cama como si nada mirando con esa misma mirada perdida el techo.

—¿Sucede algo Roll-chan?.—Dijo Exe a Roll, pero nuevamente sucedio.

—...Ah...—Suspiro y se fue..

—¿Que...?...—Dijo Exe una vezs que Roll se fue.

En el tejado...

—Muy bien ¿Que es lo que te sucede?.—Preguntaron X, Iris, Zero y Axl a Roll que seguia con esa misma mirada perdida

—...No lo entenderian...—Dijo ella mirando el cielo.

—¿Porque crees que no entenderiamos?.—Dijo X

—...Porque no lo entiendo a la perfeccion...—Dijo ella viendo la rosa nuevamente

—Estas asi desde que encontramos esa llave, ¿Que? ¿Tiene algo que te debilita o que?.—Dijo Exe

—...No...Siento que algo falta cada vez que no la tengo conmigo, incluso ahora la tengo en mi bolsillo...—Dijo Roll mostrando el trozo de llave

—Y ¿Esa rosa? ¿Donde la conseguiste?.—Dijo Iris

—...Bueno...No lo se...La encontre en mi puerta con una nota, no decia nombre, pero la tengo aqui...—Roll entrego una pequeña nota a Iris

—¿"Tu voz es música celestial para mi, disfruta de mi regalo."?.—Leyó Iris pensando : —!Que tierno¡ Pero ¿Y esta letra? Oh...—Penso ella

—!Oh oh oh¡.—Exclamo Exe viendo a Iris y ella le devolvio la mirada.

—!Roll tiene un admirador secreto¡.—Dijeron al mismo tiempo ellas, haciendo que Axl se pusiera nervioso

—¿A-admirador? ¿Sin nombre? ¿Quien puede ser?.—Dijo Axl pensando en las posibilidades de quien estaba 'cortejando' a su 'hermanita'.

—A saber...Solo la recibí sin mas...Pero...Aun asi...Siento que me olvido de algo importante cuando la veo...—Dijo Roll.

—Saca esa depresión, mejor utilizala para alegrarte.—Dijo Iris sonriendo a Roll

—¿Quieres decir...?.—Dijo Roll

—Si.—Dijo Iris

—Bueno, !Vamos¡.— Dijo Roll levantandose al instante y agarrando el brazo de Iris para irse a algun lugar, tambien hizo lo mismo con Exe.

—¿Eh?...—Dijeron los chicos cuando se fueron las chicas.

—Chicas. ¿Quien las entiende?.—Dijo Axl y se fue.

-Con ellas-

—!Delicioso¡.—Dijo Roll después de comer una 'crepe'.

—Sabia que te animarias.—Dijo Iris sonriendo (en la forma de Yurika).

—!Si me conoces bien¡ !Pon-Pon Crepe siempre me anima¡.—Dijo Roll comiendo mas de su crepe.—Ahora tengo ganas de hacer algo mas. !Quiero escribir una canción¡.—Se rio luego de terminar su crepe.

—Esa es nuestra Rolly.—Dijo Iris.

-Mas tarde en la azotea con Roll y su rosa-

—...Mmm...¿Sobre que puedo escribir?.—Dijo Roll, entonces de pronto llego de la nada a su lado (sin que se diera cuenta obviamente), otra nota como la anterior, haciendo que esta volteara.—¿Huh?.—Tomo la nota.—"Tus sueños se realizaran si los buscas. Encuentra la felicidad al lado de ese 'alguien' especial".—Leyó Roll.—¿Especial eh?...Pero...No...No creo que el...—Dijo ella, teniendo de pronto una idea inspiradora para su 'cancion'.—!Lo tengo¡ !Otra vez¡.—Comenzo a escribir rapidamente con toda su alma (casi literalmente).

—!Hey¡ !Roll¡.—Dijo X llegando ahi con Iris.

—Es algo tarde, deberias regresar a tu habitacion.—Dijo Iris

—...Bueno...—Dijo Roll caminando de mala gana adentro de la base.

—Jeje...Si que serias una buena mamá Iris.—Dijo X

—Olvidate de tanto "blablabla", ¿Porque lo hiciste?.—Dijo Iris mirando a X

—...—X mantuvo silencio un momento.

—¿Porque? ¿Porque no simplemente admites todo en tu interior?.—

—...No lo se...—Dijo el

—...Ambos son iguales, los dos, y no me refiero a Roll.—Dijo Iris mirando el cielo.

—¿Que?.—

—Sabes, estas confundiendote a ti mismo. Es un hecho que ese 'admirador secreto' podria estar enviando regalos y notas a Roll, y no solo es eso de lo que debes preocuparte, ella es una chica linda que cualquiera que la tuviera a su lado seria muy afortunado.—Dijo Iris haciendo una pausa.—A como te portas, cuando te des cuenta de lo que te pasa, sera muy tarde. Ustedes realmente son unos idiotas.—Al decir esto solo se fue, liberando un aroma a flores junto con un brillo violeta con el movimiento de su cabello.

—...Y si...¿Tiene razón?...—Dijo X.—...Tal vez...Debí haber intentado hablar mas con ella...—

~~Flashback~~

—Roll ¿Que tienes?.—Dijo Zero viendo como ella se quedo paralizada tras sostener el trozo de llave.

—..E-estoy bien...Solo...Es extraño...Siento que esto es...Importante para mi...—Dijo Roll

—Bueno...Vamos , hay que regresar.—Dijo Exe

Tras regresar todos a la base, la pequeña Roll seguia con esa mirada fira y sin emocion , una mirada vacia. Eso preocupaba a todos a su alrededor, pero en especial ; a X...

—Vamos Roll, hablame, ¿Que te sucede?.—Dijo X estando sentado junto a Roll

—...Solo estoy algo cansada...Sabes, realmente no estoy mal, solo quiero...A-a...—Intento decir ella, pero de inmediato sintio el dedo de X sobre sus labios haciendola sonrojar ligeramente.

—Tranquila, si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas, pero sabes que siempre tendras mi apoyo en lo que quieras.—Le sonrió X, haciendo a Roll recordar por alguna razón como conocio a Axl

—¿Que es esta sensacion extraña?.—Penso Roll.—Gra-gracias X...—Dijo ella

—Bien. Descansa Roll, buenas noches.—Dijo X y se fue nuevamente.

—Buenas noches.—Dijo ella incluso estando completamente sola.—¿Que es ese sonido?.—Escucho como tocaban su puerta y salio, para encontrarse con una rosa y una nota.—¿Una nota?.—Leyó en su mente lo que habia en la nota y se sorprendio.—¿De quien habra sido? ¿Una rosa?.—Al tomar la rosa se sorprendio y le brillaron los ojos.—Es...Es una...Rosa natural...Es real, no es...Artificial...No es...Falsa.—Luego de decir esto, se sintio algo deprimida sin saber la razón.

-Fin del flashback-

—¿Como llego esa rosa a su puerta de todos modos?.—Pensó X mientras se hiba del lugar.

-Fin del episodio-

No mucha accion, no mucho capitulo...No mucho...nada... En realidad , si esto fuera un anime seria considerado "relleno", pero esto va relacionado en extremo al siguiente episodio.

Este es definitivamente el capitulo mas corto que he escrito en toda mi vida xDDD

Bueno esto ahora si es todo, Dejen sus rewiews!


End file.
